Akemashite Omedetou Gozaimasu
by Sabaku no Uchiha
Summary: Após serem iguinoradas as kunoichis decidem se reunir para esquece-los, mas o que acontecerá se eles escutarem tudo? nunca fez meu estilo, mas foi bem divertida de escrever
1. Capitulo I

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence...mas se pertencesse o Itachi não morreria ¬¬

Nota: Sasuke havia retornado e completado a sua vingança, e os garotos se encontravam com 18 e 19 anos.

Akemashite Omedetou Gozaimasu(Feliz Ano Novo)

Capitulo I – O Inicio

Após mais um ano sem terem nenhum sentimento correspondido, as garotas combinaram na festa de natal de no dia 27 todas iriam se reunir na casa da Sabaku, para de uma vez por todas deixarem esses amores não-correspondidos para trás. Após o natal incrivelmente o grupo formado por Hyuuga Neji, Mitarashi Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Sai, Yamanaka Ino, Sabaku no Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Sabaku no Teamari e Nara Shikamaru foram enviados em uma missão de escolta do Kazekage á Suna.

Foram em uma velocidade consideravelmente rápida chegando em Suna no dia 27 de manha cedo. O Kazekage havia convidado os shinobis para se hospedarem em sua casa, pois havia muitos quartos, os 9 shinobis então ficariam hospedados na casa do Kage até o Ano Novo, que haviam decidido passar ali. A decisão de ficarem todos "juntos" na casa e passarem o Ano Novo "junto" aos garotos não soou nada bem as nossas kunoichis apaixonadas.

As garotas decidiram ir passear por Suna e comprar bobagens para comer durante a noite e o mais importante: velas e uma vasilha de metal bem larga. Depois de terminadas as compras, voltaram para a Mansão Sabaku, e encontram alguns shinobis aflitos atrás das mesmas.

-Sakuraaaaaaa-chan!!! – (nem precisa falar quem foi ne? ¬¬) – Dattebayo! Onde vocês estavam – Atrás do ninja hiperativo se encontravam um Nara com uma cara de "Isso é muito problemático...", um Sai com uma cara assustadora que tentava demonstrar preocupação (dá um desconto ne gente? O pobre garoto foi criado sem emoções; Itachi: Eles sabem disso ¬¬; Eu: É por isso que eu não te coloquei na fic ÒÔ)., um Hyuuga sério e um Uchiha extremamente irritado porque sua Flor de Cerejeira não estava ao alcance de seus olhos possesivos . (Fica assim não xuxu! Itachi: Não sei pq vc dá atenção pro meu otouto tolo ¬¬, Eu: Ta com ciúmes Itachi? Itachi: E se eu estiver? Eu: Que lindoooooo agarra o Itachi).

-Nee...Nos fomos dá um passeio pela vila...- Respondeu Sakura, como as outras garotas, sem entender pq a preocupação, instantaneamente as garotas foram "arrastadas" por cada um dos meninos para mais perto deles e longe um do outro

-Sakura...- Começou o jovem Uchiha – O que vocês tinham na cabeça ao saírem assim??? – Dizia com sua voz mais intimidadora.

-Demo...Sasuke-kun, nós só fomos passear, não achávamos que fosse necessário informar vocês...

-Não achou necessário nos informar??? Como capitão dessa missão EU tenho que ser informado o que e com quem VOCÊ está a todo o momento! – Disse no seu tom mais possessivo.

A garota de cabelos róseos então sentiu seu coração falhar...Uchiha Sasuke estava preocupado com ela?

-Sasuke-kun...você ficou preocupado comigo? – Seus orbes esmeraldas brilhavam esperançosos e corava da cabeça aos pés.

-Hun...Não, pq pergunta?

-Porque você especificamente disse que tinha que saber o que EU estava fazendo e com quem eu estava...você não disse nada sobre os outros.

Sim, Haruno Sakura achou o calcanhar de Aquiles de Uchiha Sasuke...e era ela??? O Uchiha corou...e logo virou a cara para que sua coloração anormal não fosse percebida e soltou um famoso "Hun" à lá moda Uchiha Sasuke.

--

--

--

-Tenten, Nunca mais faça isso!

- Isso o que Neji?

-Ora...Sair sem avisar ninguém!

-Mas Neji eu saí com as garotas, alem do mais não os encontramos para avisar que estávamos de saída.

-E vocês mais uma vez esqueceram que a Hinata tem Byakugan?!

-Err...

-Como eu suspeitava...

-Mas Neji...Isso tudo é preocupação? – Tenten falava corando.

-H-hai – Disse gaguejando o gênio Hyuuga

Tenten ficou estática, era impressão sua ou Hyuuga Neji, aquele garoto fechado e certinho tinha gaguejado! Era emoção de mais para um só dia

--

--

--

-Ino..O que foi isso?

-Isso que?

-Deixa de ser engraçadinha! – Sai dizia com uma expressão séria – Pq vocês saíram e não nos avisaram?

-Para começar, nos não precisamos de baba...Já viu a força da testuda??? Segundo, não devemos satisfações a vocês e terceiro não os achamos ..

-Então quer dizer que vocês iam nos avisar que iriam sair e ainda dizem que não precisam nos dar satisfações?? - Disse com deboche

-Nos não íamos perguntar se vocês queriam algo da rua... Sabe nos recebemos algum tipo de educação Òô !!!

E assim a Yamanaka saiu andando em direção aposta ao garoto.

--

--

--

-Hinata...Sabe das outras garotas eu já esperava, mas de você? Estou realmente decepcionado com você. (Nick: Naruto sabe uma palavra com P mudo??? Eu: ¬¬ Baka...ele não, EU sei né? Itachi: Problemáticas; Nick e Giu: ÒÓ Itachi:O.o)

- Naru-naruto-to- kun - Enquanto a jovem Hyuuga falava uma lágrima solitária caía, e com ela suas esperanças de seu amor de infância um dia a reparar...e aquelas palavras a atingiram com muita força.

- Nee...Hinata...Nao chora...Onegai...Eu não queria lhe fazer chorar – Um desesperado Naruto chegava cada vez mais perto da jovem de olhos perolados a abraçando.

Hinata assustou com aquela ação:

-Na-na-ru-ru-to-to- ku...- A jovem Hyuuga desmaiou nos braços de seu grande amor.

-Oe...Hinata? Ahhh...Hinata!! Acorda!!!

-Baka! O que você fez com a minha prima??? – Dizia um Neji enfurecido.

-Eu??? DATTEBAYO, NADA NEJI! AHHHH...HINATA!!! ELA SIMPLEMENTE DESMAIOU

-Naruto?

-Sim Neji?!

-Corre!!! – Ativando o Byakugan.

Enquanto deixaram Hinata sobre os cuidados de Tenten.

--

--

--

Em um canto bem distante da sala algo extraordinário acontecia um Nara Shikamaru encontrava-se inacreditavelmente super acordado e discutia com um Sabaku:

- Mendokuse no Temari...Onde você pensa que estava??? – Falava o ninja das sombras preocupado. (Ah, se forem traduzir Mendokuse no Temari não vai fica legal...é só um trocadilho Itachi: Um bem sem-graça Eu: Invejoso)

- Nara Shikamaru! Do que você me chamou??? Quer saber que se DANE! EU moro nessa vila desde sempre, acho que sei me virar muito bem aqui òó

-Mesmo assim! E especialmente aqui as pessoas sabem que você é a irmã do Kazekage!

-Sabe Shikamaru...Suna não é tão desprotegida quanto você pensa...e nem eu sou tão fraca que não possa me defender! E não sei por que se preocupa tanto...chagamos san e salvas não?

-Não te acho fraca...Só não gosto que você fique dando sopa por aí...Chegaram salvas sim, mas se nesse inocente passeio acontecesse algo? Você tem noção de como eu ia ficar???

-...

-Hum...Problemática – e saiu andando para fora da casa.

Aquilo latejava na cabeça da Sabaku... Como ele ia ficar??? ...Não aquilo tava bom de mais para ser verdade...A Sabaku realmente achou que estava escutando de mais...Nara Shikamaru sentia algo por ela?? E justo agora que estava tentando esquecê-lo?!

Deu uma rápida olhada pela sala...e viu o inesperado: Os garotos que exatamente correspondiam as suas paixões estão tirando satisfações e alguns estavam corados???

Ahh...mas ela não ia deixar aquilo barato...a noite prometia!

Owari...

Eu: Gente... Espero que tenham gostado...mas ainda continua dependendo das reviews ok?

Itachi: Hun...

Eu: Hun o que Itachi?

Itachi: Você fica aí pedindo review...

Eu: Lógico você sabe a criatividade que eu tive que gastar nisso??? Alem de que se ninguém gostar para que continuar??? Ò.o

Itachi: Hun...

Eu: hehehehe...eu sei que eu tenho razão

Itachi: Convencida!

Eu: Fuinha òô

Itachi:...


	2. Capitulo II

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence...mas não posso dizer o mesmo sobre o Gaara.

Voltei... 6 paginas do Word para vocês

Capitulo II – O Plano

Depois de alguns minutos todas as garotas se desvencilharam da vista dos garotos... Mas uma garota em especial chamada Sabaku no Temari estava com sua cabeça palpitando. Procurou todas as garotas, que por sorte estavam cada uma em seu quarto de hóspedes tentando digerir o que diabos tinha acontecido há pouco tempo atrás, informou a cada uma que a "reunião" ia ser no seu quarto as 19hs que era para levar o que tinham combinado (acham que eu vou contar agora?? Itachi: Sádica; Eu: Olha quem fala!; Itachi: Admita... Eu: eu nunca disse que eu não era, agora o sujo falar do mal lavado é osso; Itachi: Hun; Eu: Itachi, vc é muito mais gostoso calado... Itachi: ¬¬ Nick: eu acho ele muito mais gostoso matando alguém XD Itachi: "Locas")

Algumas horas se passaram, Sakura, Tenten jogavam xadrez enquanto a hora de irem se "arrumar" não chegava. Neji lia um livro e Sasuke afiava sua katana.

-Venci de novo... - Disse Sakura com uma voz de tédio.

-Kuso!

-Vamos Tenten.. – falava Sakura se levantando e puxando a amiga – Temos que chamar as outras para arrumar as coisas para hoje a noite...

"Coisas para hoje à noite?" se perguntavam mentalmente o Hyuuga e o Uchiha. Mas o orgulho não permitia a audácia da curiosidade.

-Hai.

-Ikuso...

--

--

--

As garotas foram procurar as outras assim se dividiram em dois grupos um ficaria na cozinha fazendo os lanches e as outras arrumariam as camas e as velas no quarto da Temari.

--

--

--

Algumas horas se passaram, as garotas todas se encontravam na cozinha arrumando os lanches nas bandejas para levaram tudo para cima (o quarto da Temari fica no 2° andar).

Enquanto os garotos estavam na sala conversando crendo que logo iriam jantar (doce engano meus amores Itachi: Baka Eu: Ninguém te chamou aqui òÔ).

Na cozinha...

-Temari? Chamou Sakura

-Hai?

-Nee...Porque os garotos ainda estão aqui? Você falou com eles né?

-Errr...

-Temari!!! – Exclamaram as kunoichis em uníssono.

-Gomen meninas...mas eu contava com pelo menos apoio moral de vocês porque apesar de tudo eu vou estar expulsando o Gaara da cada DELE...dêem-me um desconto!

- Demo você vai falar com eles não? – Perguntou a jovem Hyuuga.

-Que tal irmos todas para sala e eu falo?

-Hai – novamente as kunoichis em uníssono .

Na sala...

As garotas se posicionaram na sala e Temari reuniu toda sua coragem e tomou a palavra, já que as atenções estavam para ela. Mas antes que ela pudesse se pronunciar uma pessoa altamente problemática interrompeu:

-Temari...Precisa disso tudo para nos chamar para jantar? – Disse o Nara com a sobrancelha arqueada irritando uma certa Sabaku.

- NANI??? VOCÊS ACHAM QUE NOS ESTAVAMOS NA COZINHA FAZENDO O JANTAR DE VOCÊS???

-Claro – Exclamaram os garotos exceto por Gaara.

- E o que faz vocês terem certeza disso? – Exclamou Sakura

-Ora Sakura vocês são garotas... – Falava ironicamente o Uchiha – É como posso dizer a obrigação de vocês...

Uchiha Sasuke pela primeira vez em sua vida se arrependeu do que disse ao reparar nos olhares "Você é burro ou o que?" dos outros shinobis , exceto Naruto que ainda não tinha caído à ficha, e um "Morra Uchiha" das kunoichis.

- òô UCHIHA SASUKE! O QUE VOCÊ QUIS DIZER COM OBRIGAÇAO?? – Falou a medica-nin com a voz literalmente alterada.

-Ora Sakura...você sabe... – Sorrindo marotamente, provocar sua flor de cerejeira era um de seus esportes favoritos, mas que culpa tinha se ela ficava linda irritada? (eu:Sasuke-kun baka vai se arrepender disso ¬¬ Itachi: Não disse que meu ottouto era um tolo? Eu: Itachi fica QUIETO ou vc vai ficar na seca! Itachi: Ô.o)

A jovem Haruno ia retrucar mas foi impedida pela Yamanaka que estava um pouco menos alterada que a jovem.

-Calma garotas vamos manter o foco...Temari você não tinha algo para falar a eles?

-Sim...e com todo o prazer eu convido vocês garotos... A VAZAR IMEDIATAMENTE DAQUI!!!!

-NANI? – Os shinobis exclamaram e um certo Kazekage não parecia feliz em ser expulso da sua própria casa.

- Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram!!! – Falou indignada a garota de coques

-Como assim nos "vazarmos"?? – Perguntou o Hyuuga

-Simples meu caro Hyuuga – Falava uma Tenten triunfante – Vocês simplesmente tem que sair da casa até mais ou menos às 2 da manhã e logicamente se quiserem jantar que jantem na rua!

- E exatamente por que nos temos que sair? – Perguntava Sai

- Ora nos não vamos contar para vocês...Se não teria o porquê vocês saírem, não acha?

-...

-Demo...Hinata-chan você vai me expulsar junto com os outros? – Falou Naruto (eu: é tão baka que esta fazendo chantagem emocional e nem sabe ¬¬ Itachi: Concordo... até hoje não sei como ele é o Jinchuriki que nos ainda não pegamos...já vi outros sucumbindo mais rápido e eram mais inteligentes ¬¬ eu: Fica triste não Itachi agarra o Itachi Itachi: Eu e minha boca grande eu: Vai dizer que não gosta? Itachi: ... eu: Quem cala consente XD).

-Na-na-ruto-k-kun – Disse a Hyuuga inteiramente coada com a "declaração" do loiro.

-Hinata...não fraqueje não se esqueça do objetivo de hoje! – Disse a Sabaku.

-Demo...

-HINATA! – Exclamaram as garotas em uníssono.

-Hai. Gomen Naruto-kun...você tem que ir com os outros rapazes.

O Uchiha, Nara, Hyuuga, Sai e o Sabaku tinham algo intrigante em mente "O objetivo de hoje?" isso tinha algo a ver com o fato deles saírem, não?. E iriam descobrir á se iriam, enquanto nosso loirinho numero 1 pensava "Ramen... Ramen...Nee, se as garotas não fizeram ramem e estão mandando a gente sair...eu vou sair para comer ramem XD...sou um ninja muito espeto Dattebayo". (eu: nem comento ¬¬ eu sei amo torturar o Naruto XD Itachi: Sádica ¬¬ Eu: Sadomasoquista Y.Y)

-Temari? – O jovem Sabaku que ate agora estava observando tudo agora falava.

-H-hai, Gaara? – Respondia a garota de quatro chuqinhas no cabelo aterrorizada, mesmo sem a Shukaku o garoto de cabelo cor de fogo ainda era assustador.

-Eu também tenho que ir? – Perguntou o garoto ruivo com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-H-hai...demo, se vc quiser... – mas foi interrompida pelo irmão mais novo.

-Hun...Ikuso.

-Nani? – Exclamaram os garotos com a decisão do Kazekage.

-Vamos deixá-las...

-Hai – exclamaram os 5 garotos em uníssono.

Enquanto os garotos faziam o percurso da saída as 5 kunoichis estavam estáticas com a reação do Kazekage, mas logo se prontificaram e levaram os lanches para o quarto, já arrumado, para dar inicio ao que chamara de "Ritual do Esquecimento" (eu: nome tosco eu sei ¬¬ ... eu: Olha o Itachi não falou nada? Ué cadê eli??? ITACHIII sai correndo atrás do Itachi)

Do lado de fora...

O seis garotos andavam sem falar nada ate que por um incrível ato do destino (no caso eu sua amada autora XD...cri,cri,cri não é que o Itachi sumiu mesmo? TToTT) o jovem de cabelos cor de fogo falou:

-Vocês devem estar estranhando eu ter aceito ser "expulso" da minha própria casa por livre espontânea vontade...mas se quisermos saber o que as garotas estão fazendo não poderíamos ficar lá...e algo me diz que isso tem a ver com vocês cinco.

-Sim, estava pensando no mesmo – Declarou o gênio Shikamaru

-Também suspeitei de algo assim – Disse o jovem gênio Hyuuga. Sasuke só fez que sim com a cabeça enquanto Naruto bom...

-Demo...como vocês suspeitaram?? Dizia o loiro como se aquilo fosse a coisa impossível de se suspeitar no mundo. (Eu: baka...snif...Itachi?? TToTT)

-Cala boca dobe! – (nem precisa fala neh?)

-TEME!

-Quieto Naruto – Falou Sai.

- Primeiro, vocês querem saber o que elas estão fazendo? – Perguntou o Kazekage

-Hai – Falaram juntos.

-Mas eu preciso saber o porquê...

-Como assim? – Perguntou o Uchiha

-Elas provavelmente vão ficar uma fera se descobrirem e se isso acontecer apanhar por um bom motivo é menos problemático – Explicou o Nara que havia entendido a intenção do Kazekage.

-Então porque não começamos por você Shikamaru?

-Demo, Gaara, Porque eu primeiro?

-Porque sim.

-Aff...que problemático... Eu gosto da problemática da Temari...Pronto falei! – Disse o gênio de Konoha enquanto recebia olhares maliciosos do Hyuuga, Sai e Uchiha que teriam volta na vez deles.

-Hun.

-Eu sei que ela é sua irmã Kazekage...demo...

-Hun...só não a machuque ou você é um homem morto – Falando ameaçadoramente fazendo com que o Nara engolisse seco.

- Você Sai?

O garoto que ria do outro devido a sua pequena "declaração" ficou pálido (eu: sim mais do que ele já é ¬¬... Putz agora é serio, cadê o Itachi?? Ò.o)

- Hun... Eu gosto da Ino, pronto. Feliz?

-Muito – Respondeu o Kazekage – e você Uzumaki?

-Nee...eu amo a Hinata-chan, mas acho que ela tem alergia de mim ou algo assim, ela sempre fica vermelha, gagueja e de vez enquanto desmaia perto de mim – disse fazendo biquinho.

-Naruto você é muito burro" De ate hoje não ter reparado!

-Teme!

-E verdade Naruto, só você não reparou! – Disse o gênio Hyuuga

-Reparei o que?

-Nada dobe, nada.

-Hyuuga, sua vez – Prontifcou-se o Kazekage

-Eu me importo com o bem da Tenten - Disse virando o rosto.

-Conta outra Neji – Disse Sai debochadamente

-Conta outra o que? – Disse o loiro fazendo bico

-Quieto Dobe.

-Hump, não esperem que eu diga para vocês – Respondeu Neji.

-Se você não consegue falara para gente, como você vai falar para ela? – Perguntou Sai.

-Vocês não estão pensando em se "declarar" hj não é? Perguntou Neji com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Silencio

-Devemos cogitar a idéia já que as garotas esperam esquecer vocês – Retrucou o Kazekage.

-Nani? – Falaram os garotos

-Hun...Não vou discutir, anda Hyuuga desembucha!

-Ok...eu acho que...eu...ahh...Eu amo a Tenten! – Disse virando logo em seguida, para esconder a coloração do seu mesmo no escuro, enquanto os outros abafavam algumas risadas.

- Sua vez Uchiha.

Conseqüentemente o Uchiha engasgou e os outros garotos estavam apreensivos com sua resposta, pois todos sabiam que mesmo todos esses anos a garota de cabelos rosados ainda o amava.

-Eu o que?

- Nos poupe Uchiha, só admita que ama a Sakura e isso tudo acaba e podemos ver o que elas estão fazendo por que isso esta nos tomando tempo!

-Nem vem Hyuuga! – Disse o garoto de olhos ônix claramente irritado.

-Então? – Perguntou o Kazekage

-Se vocês pensam que eu vou admitir para vocês, estão redondamente enganados! A única pessoa que vai me escutar pronunciando as palavras vai ser a **minha** Sakura.

-Ok...Sabe Uchiha falar que a ama seria muito menos problemático do que essa sua declaração de possessividade – (Vocês sabem quem neh?) Fazendo com que os outros rirem.

-Hun

-Bom eu tenho um plano... Vamos nos esconder na sacada de minha irmã e escutar a conversa...a porta de madeira deve estar fechada então podemos ver um pouco pelas frestas.

-Parece que vc pensou rápido hein Gaara? – Debochou Sai

-Diferente de vocês eu sou provido de um cérebro e faço bom uso dele...

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – Retrucou Sai, mas os outros também aparentavam muito interresados na resposta, pois tirando o Naruto todos ali eram considerados gênios.

-Hun...Vocês as amam, e elas deixam claro que também sentem o mesmo. Mas vocês as ignoram,...seria muito mais fácil ter declarado antes a elas diretamente, do que no meio de um bando de homens que como você cometem o mesmo erro e agora tem que se declarar ou vão perder o amor de suas vidas...Por isso eu faço u uso melhor do meu cérebro.

-Nee...AHHH...Hinata-cha me ama???

-Dobe só você não percebeu!

-Teme!

-Parem com essa discussão idiota! Ikuso – Declarou o Kazekage e assim foram.

Owari...

Eu: Minna espero que gostem...Fico bem grandinho esse. Brigada pelas rewies e continuem mandando...snif...

Itachi: Ta triste pq?

Eu: Itachi!!! .

Itachi: Que foi? Ô.ô

Eu: Vc sumiu!!!

Itachi: Não sumi não...só sai, já que você não estava gostando dos meus palpites...

Eu: Nee...Itachi faz isso mais não...snif...eu não gosto dos seus palpites...demo...eu gosto que você os faça mesmo assim

Itachi: Ok

Eu: Ebbaaaa agarra o Itachi

Já né minna


	3. Capitulo III

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... Pois se me pertence seria igual novela mexicana boba e melodramática ¬¬

Capitulo III – A Reunião

As garotas (enquanto os meninos discutiam ­­ ¬¬) subiam com os lanches, arrumaram as almofadas em um circulo e acendiam as velas. Terminavam de arrumar tudo e Hinata se pronunciou:

-Meninas, acho que devíamos pegar as "coisas" que trouxemos e já sentarmos no circulo.

Todas assentiram, enquanto lá fora 6 shinobis se posicionavam na sacada para escutar a conversa.

-Itai – Disse o loiro enquanto "trombava" em uma planta fazendo com que a mesma espatifasse.

-Fica quieto Naruto! – Sussurraram os outros 5 cinco shinobis, com uma cara assassina.

-A nossa sorte que elas saíram do quarto! – Disse o Hyuuga

Enquanto isso as garotas tinham saído do quarto da Sabaku para pegarem o que é que seja que tinham que pegar.(eu: acham que já vou contar? Nana nina não XD Itachi: Nem sabe fazer mistério ¬¬ eu: XD Itachi: Você ta passando bem? Pq ainda esta sorrido? Eu: Pq vc esta aqui e fazendo comentários que supostamente deviam me irritar XD Itachi: Aff, eu mereço ¬¬ eu: Ah...Itachi, deixa de ser chato olha para os lados Itachi:? eu: Te amo! agarra o Itachi nick: nick ta com ciúmes òó eu: Deixa de ser chata que a fic é minha òó nick: mas o ita-kun é meu! Seu é o gaa-kun! Eu: Mas, snif ele sumiu no ultimo cap TT.TT Tava saudades . nick: aff. Problemática... Itachi: Loucas ¬¬)

-Todas prontas? – Perguntou a Yamanaka

-Hai – Responderam em uníssono.

Assim cada uma sentou em uma almofada, menos Temari que pegou a vasilha e uma vela, colocando a primeira no centro e a segunda ao seu lado.

-Quem vai começar? - Perguntou Tenten

-Acho que devia ser a testuda, pobre coitada é a mais desiludida – zombou a Yamanaka

-Obrigada por me lembrar da minha desgraça porquinha Òó...e por esse motivo eu devia ser a ultima, pois confie, eu tenho MUITO que falar! Acho que a primeira devia ser a Hinata pq depois de mim gosta dele há mais tempo.

Do lado de fora... Um certo Uchiha podia não estar olhando mas sentiu olhares reprovadores após aquela declaração. Mas não ia deixar barato.

-Afinal o que elas estão fazendo? – Sussurrou o gênio do clã extinto.

-Não é obvio? –Retrucou Gaara vendo os olhares confusos.

-Não – Respondeu o Hyuugqa

-Elas estão tendo esquecer vocês.

-Pq? – Perguntou Sai

-Achava que o único burro aqui era o Naruto! – Retrucou o Kazekage

-EI –Berrou o loiro que imediatamente foi "agarrado" pelo o Uchiha e o Hyuuga tampando a boca.

Dentro do quarto...

-Bom... – Falava a envergonhada Hyuuga

-Vamos Hinata-chan está na hora de esquecer! – Disse a loira dos olhos verdes.

Hinata estava preste a falar quando escutam um "EI"... E a mesma ativou o Byakugan tendo uma enorme surpresa com o que viu. E desativou rapidamente para que Neji não soubesse.

-Hinata? – As outras kuinoichis chamaram

-Vamos descer – Disse como uma estranha determinação.

A jovem Hyuuga teve uma idéia logo que viu "aquilo" e TINHA que contar para as outras sem que ELES soubessem.

Enquanto descia as escadas Hinata contou o que viu e disse:

-Tenho um plano...- Suspirou e disse – Nossa chance de vingança.

-Uau – Responderam a Haruno e Yamanaka, falando juntas e rindo – Hinata-chan esta pondo as garrias de fora. Fazendo a Hyuuga ficar vermelha e as outras rirem.

-Mas é um pouco arriscado – Respondeu a Hyuuga

-E o que importa "It's payback time, baby" – Disse a Mitarashi confiante.

-Isso mesmo quer saber sofremos de mais! – Disse a Sabaku.

-Yeah – Exclamaram as outras.

Enquanto Hinata contava sobre o plano...Do lado de fora...

-Ta vendo seu dobe...aposto que elas descobriram e foram pensar em uma maneira de nos matar! – Gruniu o Uchiha

-Ta com medo teme? – Perguntou ironicamente o Uzumaki

-Lógico que não Dobe! – Gruniu novamente o Uchiha – Mas nossas chances de saber o que elas iam fazer acabaram.

-Fiquem quietos! – Declarou o Sabaku – Pode ser que elas ainda não tenham suspeitado e se vocês continuarem brigando aí sim elas vão descobrir! (eu: Gente não é que o Gaa-kun está comunicativo nessa fic? O.o Itachi: Pode crer...mas pelo fato de você ama-lo mais que eu graças a kami-sama você no seu subconsciente quer que ele fale mais eu: ¬¬ acho que não eu amo o Gaa-kun, Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun e você pelo exato motivo de vocês serem sérios, com raros sorrisos sexys, vozes raramente pronunciadas perfeitas, ser um assassino ou um em potencial ah quem sabe entende; Itachi: Maníaca, só você é tresloucada da nick para amarem psicopatas eu: faze o que? Nick:hehehehehehehehehehe num consegue falar nada de tanto rir).

Todos assentiram e logo as garotas subiram e deram inicio ao plano de Hinata.

-Bom, apos essa pausa para pegar o resto dos salgadinhos que a Tenten teve a incompetência de esquecer...- Olhava a Sabaku com falsa desaprovação, pois que tinham que soar convincentes para os garotos do lado de fora – Podemos voltar a nossa "cerimônia de esquecimento".

-Hinata você será a primeira, certo? – Perguntou a garota de cabelos róseos.

-Hai. Uhmmm...Mas o que devo falar?

-Ah, mesmo que todas já saibamos a historia acho que seria bom fazermos um resumo de quando nos apaixonamos, o que sentíamos quando os víamos, as burradas que eles fizeram para nós sofrermos e admitirmos que eles todos tem defeitos...Acho que dá para desabafar bem assim – Sorria a Haruno.

-Boa idéia testuda...Mas pq os defeitos tem que ser por último?

-Simples, pois quando lembrarmos das vezes que sofremos e com as idiotices dos mesmos provavelmente ficaremos alteradas, assim falaremos mais facilmente do que nos irrita neles, alem de provavelmente não nos amarem ¬¬.

-Você pensou em tudo neh?

-Desculpa se a genialidade é para poucos – zombou a Haruno.

-Todas concordam com a Sakura? – Perguntou Temari

-Hai – Responderem Tenten, Hinata e Ino

-Ok, Hina-chan você já sabe o que fazer...Estamos aqui amiga XD

-Ok. Bom eu amo o Naruto-kun desde a academia ninja, mesmo ele achando que estava sozinho, eu estava lá sempre torcendo por ele. Lembro-me que ate na prova do Chunnin Shiken eu ofereci minha prova para ele colar dela, mas ele sempre com aquele jeito encantador negou e disse que não queria que fosse pega. E foi por ele que eu agüentei na luta como Neji, as palavras dele me deram forças para provar "meu jeito shinobi de ser."

-Que kawaii Hina-chan – Disseram as garotas em uníssono.

-Como todo mundo sabe,eu vivia corando gaguejando e desmaiando quando eu o via, sabe da ate dó pq ele ficava sem saber o que fazer quando ele chegava muito perto e eu desmaiava, meu coração enchia de alegria quando ele se desesperava quando isso acontecia achando que era algo serio ou que eu tinha algum tipo de alergia contra ele.

-Acho que ele ate hoje acha isso Hina-chan ¬¬ - Relembrou Tenten.

-É – risos e uma lagrima solitária acompanhava – Acho que sim. Não creio que o Naruto tenha feito muitas burrices para ferir meus sentimentos, ele sempre se importa com os outros, como Neji disse o único que pode tirar as pessoas da escuridão, demo ele fica tão preocupado com os outros, especialmente o Sasuke-san, que não descansou ate o mesmo voltar para vila e você Sahh-chan que ele amava, e eu sentia um pouco de inveja, pq gostaria que fosse comigo – Dizia a garota agora em soluços – E na minha opinião o maior erro dele foi nunca me dar um pingo de verdadeira atenção e quem sabe assim eu teria coragem de me declarar se ele pelo menos me desse um sinal de que ele realmente se importava comigo como pessoa e como amiga...Brincadeiras nunca serviram de nada para mim... Eu sei que nunca vou ter uma sequer chance com ele pq ele não me vê como uma mulher e sim como uma garotinha indefesa que no final do dia ele tem que salvar – Dizia entre cada vez mais soluços – Diferente de vocês ele NUNCA demonstrou carinho alem de amiga... E eu odeio – já estava soluçando cada vez mais, deixando as outras kuinoihis preocupadas, mas nada podiam fazer se ele ficasse com aquilo preso seria pior – essa mania que ele tem de se importar com os outros mas NUNCA comigo "desse jeito", como ele sempre distribui sorrisos amorosos para você Sahh-chan e nunca para mim. Esse jeito de menino dele é o que me encantou mas é o mesmo que o impede me ver realmente.

--

--

--

Lá fora um certo loiro refletia com o que havia escutado, pela primeira vez Uzumaki Naruto não produzia qualquer tipo de ruído e não estava fim de falar nada (eu: Milagre! Mas depois desse tapa na cara que não iria ficar? Mas estão com dó dele imagina o Sasuke que fez aquilo tudo com a Sahh-cahn? Itachi: To começando a gostar de você; eu: Itachi você está bem? Itachi: Doshite? Eu: Bem você disse que estava começando a gostar de mim, quem é você e o que fez com Uchiha Itachi? Itachi: Ora você vai torturar meu otouto psicologicamente e eu vou estar na primeira fila; eu: Ok n.n" nick: eu também gosto de fazer o sasu-kun sofrer!!!!! Diz que me ama ¬ !!!!!! Itachi: Eu e minha boca grande ¬¬" nick: snif snif buaaaaa TT.TT)

--

--

--

-Gomen né Hina-chan...Eu não sabia disso tudo...- dizia Sakura abraçando a amiga – Eu nunca pedi isso... – Agora falava com lagrimas nos olhos.

Todas as garotas ficaram abraças a amiga dizendo palavras confortantes e abraçadas à mesma e chorando junto. (eu: TT.TT nick: buaaaaaaaaaaaaaá) Após alguns poucos minutos as garotas se dispersaram do abraço e cada uma pegou um lenço para secar as lagrimas.

-Arigato minna – Disse a jovem Hyuuga.

-Vamos acabar com esse "festival de choradeira", quem será a próxima?

-Já que você sugeriu, que tal você porquinha? – Disse Sakura com um sorriso de canto, que fora aprendido com anos de convivência com um certo Uchiha.

-Realmente você passa tempo de mais com o Sasuke – Disse retrucando o comentário.

-Porquinha òó fica quieta e desembucha!

-Sabe não da para "desembuchar" meus sentimentos, você tem alguma consideração com eles, testuda? – Disse Ino como que fizesse descaso.

Sakura deu um sorriso triunfante e disse: - Não.

-Testuda – Disse bufando e cruzando os braços.

-Porquinha – Disse sorrindo.

-Aff...Vamos parar com essa briga? Realmente o Shikamaru tem razão vocês são muito problemáticas...Aff – Disse Temari provocando risos nas outras.

-Em falar em passar tempo de mais...acho que alguém esta virando adepta à "Síndrome de Shikamaru"

-Ok...eu falo – Respondeu a Yamanaka.

-Bom por onde eu começo. Ah. Quando eu conheci o Sai não estávamos em uma situação digamos "interessante", ele por acaso apareceu e começou a nos atacar do nada. Foi nesse mesmo dia em que ele foi encaminhado ao time Kakashi, e decidiu testar os poderes do Naruto que se encontrava comigo Shika e Chouji. Aquele sorriso falso dele realmente me assustava mas quando ele me chamou de "gracinha" e vc ficou p da vida pq ele me chamou assim, e vc de feiosa...é acho que foi aí...por falara nisso vc me paga testuda! Òó (nick: Pqp mais vc não tem um pingo de drama eu não tenho pena de vc Òó)

-Eu?? Ótimo antes foi Hinata agora você...Ó vida cruel – Todas caíram na gargalhada. (eu: Sahh-chan melodramática Itachi: A única melodramática aqui é você! Eu: gostava mais do outro Itachi ¬¬ )

-Continuando... Toda vez que ele aparecia com aquela coisa de "querer descobrir o que são laços" etc...meu coração acelerava cada vez mais rápido, pq era tão kawaii o fato dele querer aprender o que são sentimentos. Mas doce engano esse é o grande problema dele – lagrimas brotavam e desciam descontroladamente – Ele simplesmente nunca vai me amar nem entender o que eu sinto por ele...e isso dói mais do que qualquer outra coisa – falava em meio de soluços.

-Ah...Porquinha, fica assim não – dizia a medica-nin abraçando a amiga com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Arigato testuda – Sorrindo forçadamente para a amiga.

--

--

--

Sai estava concentrado no que a jovem Yamanaka falava "Entao é isso que ela acha? Gomen mas eu vou te provar o contrario" com um sorriso maroto (eu: O.o o Sai sabe dar outro sorriso a não ser o falso...Non creio Itachi: ¬¬)

--

--

--

-Continuando...Tenten é a sua vez – Disse a Sabaku

-Pq eu e não você?

-Pq eu to mandando òó !

-Ok...Vamos ver...Primeiramente conheci o Neji na academia, diferente de vocês – Apontando para Temari, Ino, Sakura – menos a Hinata, e todo mundo sabe o pq, sempre o idolatrei sabe, ele sempre se esforçava para tirar as melhores notas em tudo e treinava constantemente para provar que era bom o suficiente, e eu me inspirava incondicionalmente no Neji. Quando descobri que ia ficar no time do Neji, sento algo diferente sabe? – lagrimas caiam dos olhos chocolates – No inicio achava que era só alivio por ter alguém normal no meu time já que o Gai-sensei ia ser nosso sensei e tinha o Lee que é sua copia...mas com o tempo percebi que não era isso também era algo mais...e com a convivência eu descobri que eu Mitarashi Tenten era apaixonada por Hyuuga Neji. E assim foi ele daquele jeito frio e serio e eu cada vez mais apaixonada. O tempo passou e eu demonstrava que sentia algo a mais por ele...Nunca me declarei pq, vamos lá ele é Hyuuga Neji aquela pessoa seria e fria e se ele não correspondesse meus sentimentos preferia nem saber!

-E tudo para ele gira em torno daquele clã estúpido, sem querer ofender Hinata, mas Arggg ele dá muita atenção ao clã e nada a mim! Como eu queria um pingo de atenção daquele idiota nem que seja por alguns segundos só sabe treinar, treinar e treinar! E só deve me ver como uma companheira, que como você disse Hinata, ele tem que salvar no final do dia. E aquele jeito sério e frio que eu tanto amo e o que tanto despreza minhas tentativas frustadas de dizer que eu o Amo – Tenten começou a soluçar e foi abraçada primeiramente por Hinata e depois pelas outras.

-Snif Parece que eu tirei o mundo das minhas costas – Disse a garota de coques provocando riso de todas.

--

--

--

Hyuuga Neji estava estático sua doce amada sofrera tanto assim com suas ações? Pergunata que ecoava a cabeça do Hyuuga. (eu: Fica assim não Neji...você melhorou bastante depois do exame Chuunin Itachi: Lógico perdeu para o Jinchuriki ¬¬ eu: Fica quieto que nem vc, cujo trabalho é pegar a Kyuubi, e não consegui ÒÓ iItachi: ¬¬ Estraga prazeres eu: Ofendi o Itachi! Giugiu rules XD)

--

--

--

-Sorriso "maligno" Agora é a sua vez Temari! – Disse Tenten.

-Ok...Humm...Conheci o baka do Shikamaru no Exame Chuunin. Depois da nossa luta eu não parava de pensar nele. Ele poderia ter ganhado mas achou muito "problemático" ganhar, ele podia ter pouco Chakra mas eu também não estava com grandes coisas. Tivemos outros encontros...Como da vez em que ele me salvou e da vez que eu o salvei...Com a aliança de Suna e Konoha passamos a nos encontrar mais e ele era meu guia sempre que ia a Konoha e eu me apaixonei por aquele problemático. Aff...Que ódio que eu tenho daquela mania baka dele que de observar as nuvens, dormir e dizer que TUDO é Problemático...Kuso...Tem tempo para aquelas nuvens estúpidas e não gosta de ficar comigo pois para ele eu sou a Problemática mor! Arggg...Será que é tão difícil me dar um pouco de atenção assim? – Disse a Sabaku com uma pequena lágrima escorrendo no rosto.

--

--

--

"Ahh...Temari que problemático...E lógico que você é a Problemática mor...mas é a **MINHA **Problemática mor! E as nuvens só são interessantes desde que eu te conheci se elas me lembram você" (eu: Ahh...Kawaiii Shika-kun...amei seu momento de possessividade. ¬ Itachi: Manhosa ¬¬ eu: Isso é inveja meu amor, só pq você não é kawaii e possessivo **cof, cof** Itachi: Então e assim?! sorriso maroto CENSURADO )

E um Uchiha estava totalmente preocupado e nervoso pois a próxima seria Sakura e nem se ela tentasse amenizar o que ele fez ia continuar cruel...Pagará por todos os seus pecados escutando as lamurias de **sua** Flor de Cerejeira. (eu: Mais humildade Sasuke-kun...você não esta podendo ¬¬ Itachi: Voltei a gostar de você eu: Lunático ¬¬)

--

--

--

-Nee...Sakura-chan – Disse Ino despertando a amiga de seus devaneios calmamente – É...a...sua vez...

-Hai – Disse com um sorriso forçado e com um nó na garganta.

-Espero que estejam todas preparadas porque isso vai demorar

Todas assentiram com a cabeça. Sabiam que a jovem de cabelos róseos foi a que mais sofreu e por mais tempo e que a dor que aquela doce flor agüentou elas nunca poderiam comparar a delas.

Owari...

Eu: Arigato minna pelas rewies...to amando! Mas 6 paginas do Word para vocês XD

Itachi:...

Eu: Espero que gostem desse capitulo e como eu sou uma pessoa má XD a parte da Sakura vai ser no próximo capitulo junto com o plano de Hinata em ação XD

Itachi:...

Eu: Leiam a fic na minha Onee-chan..."A Flor dos Uchiha" Ta muitoooo perfeita! Eu sei pq eu já li tudo que ela escreveu .. Casal da Fic é ItachixSakura...Itachi está taooooooo kawaiiii ¬

Itachi: E quando é que eu não estou? vira o rosto corado

Eu: Kawai Ita-kun ta corado agarra o Itachi

Itachi: Aff...Cadê aquela outra maluca para distrair a maluca que ta me agarrando? Ela nunca esta aqui quando eu preciso dela ¬¬

Eu: Deixem Rewies!

Nick (gritando do escritório): eu to fazendo o trabalho escravo q meu dad mandou fazer! ¬¬

Kisus

Já né


	4. Capitulo IV Part I

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence...Droga!

**Aviso:** Desculpa a demora é que eu não estva me sentindo muito bem... Minha visão começou a ficar turva por esses dias...acho que to passando muito tempo na frente do PC e vou precisar usar óculos TT.TT...Tem uma creche aqui em casa com 7,9 e 11 anos e a sem paciência da minha vó que ta me enlouquecendo e meus pais viajaram...então sejam legais comigo...snif..snif

Mas como eu achei muita sacanagem deixá-los mais um dia sem saber o que a Sakura vai falar o plano da Hinata...mas este capitulo vai ser pequeno, pois como disse não estou me sentindo muito bem.

Respostas das reviwes estão no fim do capitulo.

Capitulo IV – O Plano de Hinata

Parte I

Sakura respirou fundo... Era agora ou nunca. Precisava, de uma vez por todas, por isso para fora e só teria coragem de "falar" para ele desse jeito, com ele nem suspeitando que ela sabia de sua presença (eu: detalhe eles ocultaram o chakra XD Itachi: e vc realmente acha que eles não suspeitarão? Eu: Itachi não começa...)

-Bom vamos ver por onde eu começo... Hummm... Tudo começou quando eu era pequena, quando ainda chorava pelos cantos porque os outros garotos zombavam da minha testa enorme; que para falar a verdade não é tão grande assim! Quer dizer nem grande é... Não se atreva porquinha! – Ralhou Sakura. Que fez as outras rirem.

-Bom, acho que isso que acabei de falar não vem ao caso... Na academia ele nunca me deu bola... e eu o pus num pedestal onde até hoje ele permanece – uma lágrima caiu – Sempre me esforcei para, quem sabe, ele me dizer um "parabéns", pois estava mais que claro que eu o amava... Até briguei com a minha melhor amiga por causa desse amor... Quando soube que íamos ficar no mesmo time, meu coração bateu descompassadamente, mas aí veio a notícia que o Naruto também ia ser da minha equipe, que raiva que eu senti... porque o baka do Naruto tem um acesso constante de estupidez na frente do Sasuke e aquele atrapalhado roubou o primeiro beijo do Sasuke-kun... se é que aquilo conta – Disse em um tom divertido fazendo as outras caírem na gargalhada e, do lado de fora, vários ninjas segurando a risada, um com muita raiva ao se lembrar do acontecimento e o outro "roxo" de medo (eu: do Sasuke bater nele, porque é algo que ele fez questão de esquecer).

-Quando aprendemos a escalar a árvore, e eu consegui escalar primeiro que ele, nenhum parabéns. O Naruto veio me pedir conselhos e eu ajudei... e o Sasuke teve a cara de pau de depois ir perguntar ao Naruto o que eu falei...arggg ele sabia com eu ia amar explicar para ele, mas como ele sempre diz eu sou irritante... Quando eu quase morri de preocupação porque ele foi atingido pelas agulhas do Haku... estava em um rio de lagrimas achando que ele tinha morrido, então ele fala "Sai de cima, você pesa". Teve a cara de pau de me chamar de gorda – lágrimas caíam impiedosamente e cerrava os dentes – Ele sempre foi grosso comigo, no exame Chunnin ele brigou comigo porque eu estava preocupada com ele... Ele pode não lembrar, mas eu lembro de tudo! – Disse aumentando a voz – Depois que ele apanhou do Itachi eu ia vê-lo todos os dias e quando ele acordou, eu sempre arrumava a comida dele e nunca ouvi uma palavra gentil – Sakura já soluçava e falava entre lágrimas, as outras garotas não ficaram atrás, choravam com ela porque Uchiha Sasuke era o maior dos Bakas da face da Terra.

-Quando ele foi embora eu fiz a declaração para ele...Disse que faria tudo para vê-lo feliz... ele disse um mísero "Arigatou, Sakura" me DESACORDOU e deixou-me em um banco frio deitada! – Sakura já não conseguia falar nada e chorou por alguns segundos – Três anos depois nos encontramos e ele estava mais frio do que nunca e mais arrogante ainda e tentou nos MATAR!!! Arrumou outro time...o que nós fomos??? Para sermos descartados por ele??? Eu e Naruto somos até melhor que eles...e ELA – disse Sakura entre os dentes espumando de raiva, Sasuke gelou na hora - AQUELA COISA! Foi a única kunoichi que o Sasuke reconheceu e o que ela fazia? NADA!!! Era tão inútil quanto eu quando era gennin!!! Eu, mesmo habilidosa sendo comparada à Godaime, não sou reconhecida, mas aquela coisa é?? Ela não passa de um...hun...como o Sasuke dizia, e deve ainda pensar de mim, um _estorvo._ – Sakura soluçava.

-Mas eu mantinha um fio de esperança, daquela vez que eu o abracei quando a marca estava ativada e ele voltou ao normal, pensei que ele sentia algo por mim, mas eu estava completamente enganada e o pior que até hoje, depois de 12 anos, eu ainda o amo. – Lágrimas caiam de seu lindo rosto.

As garotas seguravam os soluços, mas rios de lágrimas corriam por seus rostos. Aquilo foi realmente triste. Nunca imaginaram que fosse tão ruim assim.

-Ah... testuda essa foi a história mais triste que eu já ouvi...

Todas abraçaram Sakura por alguns momentos. Nada mais podiam fazer para conter aqueles anos de dor.

- E você agradece por não ser sua, né? – Disse Sakura com um sorriso debochado.

-Lógico! Sua vida é uma droga, eu não agüentaria – Respondeu a loira "inocentemente".

Risos foram escutados.

-Depois eu que não tenho consideração com sentimentos alheios ¬¬

Na vasilha de metal foram jogadas as coisas que elas guardavam que as lembrava _deles._

--

--

--

Do lado de fora, depois que Sakura terminou de falar, jazia ali um Uchiha chocado e totalmente arrependido "Te machuquei tanto assim minha Flor de Cerejeira?" (eu: não imagina _Sasuke-kun _é só impressão sua, foi um genjutsu do Itachi ¬¬ Itachi: Não me coloca no meio...vc não disse que eu não estava na fic? Eu: Homem é tudo burro...acho que a gostosura afeta ¬¬ Itachi: ¬¬).

Olhares arregalados eram direcionados para o Uchiha. Naruto, baixamente, se pronunciou:

-É teme, vc pisou na bola com a Sakura-chan... Nem acredito que vc é mais tapado do que eu... Se precisar de ajuda para conquistá-la, estou aqui. – Disse somente para o garoto de olhos ônix.

"Nani???? O Naruto é menos tapado do que eu??? Nãooo pode ser...Claro que não! Espera aí...O Naruto esta com pena de mim??? KAMI-SAMA... O NARUTO COM PENA DE MIM!!! COMO ISSO ACONTECEU??NANI??? Eu estou tão mal assim, que preciso daquele tapado (que levou séculos, até hoje, literalmente, para perceber que a Hinata o ama) para reconquistar minha Flor de Cerejeira???" Mas seus pensamentos foram cortados pelas vozes que vinham do quarto.

--

--

--

As garotas começaram a comer e foram lançados olhares que sinalizavam o plano de Hinata.

-Mas deixando o Teme de lado – Começou Sakura (eu: o Sasuke esta lá fora com os olhos arregalados Itachi: Tortura Psicológica esta começando eu: o.õ) - Temari, eu tenho que admitir: seu irmão é muito gostoso!

Todas fingiram uma falsa surpresa.

-Sério, Sakura? Nossa, até agora vc estava sofrendo pelo Sasuke (eu: o Sasuke esta lá fora pensando "Isso mesmo... de onde vc tirou o Gaara???").

-Oras... Não era para a gente esquecer deles...? Uma boa idéia é esquecer o Sasuke com o Gaara! (eu: Gaara ta lá fora com um sorriso de canto ¬)

-Apoiado, Testuda!

-Isso mesmo! - Falaram Tenten e Hinata, deixando certos shinobis borbulhando de ciúmes.

-O bom é que ele é meu irmão! ¬¬

-Ahhh... Tema-chan, fica assim não... Todo mundo sabe que o Genma arrasta a maior asa para você! – Disse a Yamanaka provocativa. Temari corou.

Genma. Aquele nome passou pelos ouvidos do Nara como uma má nota. Os dois shinobis não se batiam, e pensar que aquele de lá olhava para _SUA_ Temari... Seu sangue ferveu ainda mais com a Temari corando! "Argghhh...eu mato o Genma" Pensou Shikamaru.

-Mas fala aí Sakura porque esse repentino interesse pelo Gaara?

-Ora, você fala como se nunca tivesse percebido. (eu: Sim, o Gaara escutava atentamente e Sasuke fervia de raiva)

-O que? – Falaram em uníssono

-Bem como ele é gostoso! Vamos lá meninas, olhem aqueles olhos verdes lindos que ele tem. Eu me perco de vez em quando neles... e aquele cabelo em um vermelho...suspiro "Cara eu sou uma ótima atriz... além de inventar as coisas rápido inner: Eu sei... nós somos de mais! Mas até parece que vc não acha isso ¬¬ Sakura: Fica quieta!"

-Sabe, agora que vc falou...- Disse Tenten, deixando um Hyuuga possesso.

-Verdade – Disse Hinata. "Ate tu, Hina-chan?" pensava o Uzumaki

-Não é que é mesmo, testuda?! – Sai que ria da cara dos outros mudou de expressão rapidamente. Menos um Kazekage, que tinha o ego sendo inflado.

Owari...

Eu: Como eu disse ia ser pequeno... Já são 01:30 da madrugada...to com sono...e so escrevi por que corri risco de vida de uma suposta melhor amiga me matar.

Itachi: Bem feito

Eu; Itachi coopera comigo...to com sono...tem aquela creche que esta me enlouquecendo...minha avó... A minha suposta nee-san no meu pé...a responsabilidade de começar a acordar cedo pq eu passei para de manha...e meu chichi-eu e minha haha-eu não estão aqui.

Itachi: Ainda bem que eu não sou de verdade o.õ...Vem cá eu posso exterminar esse pedaço do seu clã para você...que tal?

Eu: A minha suposta nee-san estaria no meio?

Itachi: Afrima

Eu: Proposta tentadora...mas não...e o fato de vc não ser de verdade não é rotulado "bom" é rotulado uma desgraça!

Já ne minna...Deixem reviwes

**Cerejeira: **Brigada! Nossa que emoção "mais um cap perfeituu -"

olhos brilhando

Itachi: Baka ¬¬

Eu: Invejoso a review é para mim òó

XD...tenho que fazer suspense...hehe...ta bom eu admito eu sou bem sádica XD

Espero que goste do cap

**Nick: **Baka ¬¬

Itachi: ¬¬

Só para te informar eu fui lá só para te falar alguma coisa importante que depois de tantos dias não lembro o que é...hun ¬¬

**Sabaku no Uchiha: **Isso msm joga na cara sua vaca! Hun...sim nos fomos lanchar...so tive que esperar vossa majestade resolver levantar òó

OBS: Isso são as autoras deixando reviwes umas para outras e discutindo

**Brunotop Wealey: **Também achei agora a da Sakura ate chorei um pouco em lembra de tudo T.T

O plano está aí...espero que goste

**Uchiha Ayu: **risada maligna Lógico que eu tinha que parar aí...para vocês ficarem curiosos... Eu já admiti que sou sádica! Vai compensar sim

**Cat Tsuki: **risada maligna Eu tinha que fazer suspense e vocês não tem noção do peso que é fazer algo que a Sakura fala tudo sem fugir de linha lógica!!! Sabe estava em minhas mãos detonar o Sasuke pela Sakura-chan! Dá um desconto!

Como assim?? Òó

O Gaa-kun é MEO eu amo ele...mas como resistir ao Itachi???!!! Mas como ele esta na fic eu queria conversar com alguém fora eu escolhi o Itachi XD e minha NEE-CHAN que DONA do Itachi deixou eu roubar ele um pouquinho

Eu: Eu te agarro se eu quiser, não é não Itachi?

Itachi: Podes crer!

Eu: XD agarra o Itachi

Eu estou te desafiando e retrucando! Hum Òó tenho medo de ninguém não!!! Giu-chan bota moral! XD

E se vc quiser descutir a prioridade do Itachi isso não é comigo é com ele e a Nee-chan...

Conselho: Não va contra ela é uma psicopata como eu...no final das contas o negocio não vai ficar bom para vc no final Òó

Eu: Nee-chan ou a Cat Tsuki?

Itachi: Nick-chan

Eu: Viu?

Os: Deixa de ler minha fic não...Onegai...TT.TT

**Sakura Hot: **Desculpa a demora n.n" esconde atrás do Itachi

Itachi: Medrosa

Eu: Deixa de ser chato e me defende!

Itachi: Hun

Alem de que eu não funciono sobre pressão...se vc quiser que a fic prossiga...NAO ME AMEAÇE ÒÓ...XD

**Nick: **To com sono...e eu já te respondi isso -

**MARCIA: **Arigatou

Espero que goste do desabafo da Sakura e da reação do Sasuke!

Beijus e desculpe a demora n.n"

**Uchiha Yuuki: **Arigatou! Continuação esta aí...espero que goste

Beijus...

**OS: Nick que sei que vc vai ler isso antes de todo mundo então nem pense em retrucar minhas respostas aki Òó**

Nick: Sua chata!!!! Mas pelo menos você teve a bondade de assumir que o Ita-kun é meu XD


	5. Capitulo IV Part II

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence...Se me pertencesse vocês nunca conheceriam o Gaara.

Capítulo IV – O Plano de Hinata

Parte II

-Não disse! Acho que nos nunca reparemos de verdade porque estávamos muito cegas...e para deixar bem claro: O GAARA É MEU! TIREM OS OLHOS!!! Se quiserem o Sasuke à vontade!

-Nani?? – Todas falaram em uníssono. Os garotos falaram mentalmente e um certo Uchiha praguejou.

-Porque nos iríamos querer o Sasuke? – Disse Ino

-Eu que vou saber??

-Lógico você que há 5 minutos atrás estava chorando por ele!

-Mas isso...Já é passado porquinha...O Gaara é o futuro. – Disse Sakura com a maior cara lavada. Sasuke estava literalmente passado! "Como ela já o esquecera??"

-Nossa Sahh-chan esta se revelando! – Brincou Temari – Só para você saber que não vai ser fácil com o meu irmão...pelo menos não vai nada parecido com o Uchiha.

-Vamo lá Tema-chan o Gaara parece ser bem melhor que o Sasuke. – Disse sorrindo.

-Você realmente mudou hein? Quem me dera...mas sabe Saku, você não devia ter nos falado sobre o Gaara...

-Pq? – Perguntou Sakura. Tenten ia responder mas foi cotada por uma certa Hyuuga.

-Ora...Porque não vamos deixar fácil para você - Disse divertida.

-Uau...Depois falam de mim...É meninas nossa doce Hyuuga esta pondo a garras de fora – Disse Sakura provocando risos.

-Mas chega de brincadeiras porque o Gaara ta na **minha **mira

-Tira o cavalinho da chuva testuda nessa você vai ter uma seria concorrência.

-O dó porquinha achava que você tinha uma queda só por morenos com a letra "S"...sabe Sasuke...Sai.. - Disse debochando.

-Hahaha...muitooo engraçado testuda...olha quem fala...hun!

-Mas o meu caso era só o Sasuke...o que me impede de um ruivo? Além do mais ele tem o mesmo jeito do Sasuke...acho que é isso minha queda.

-Sakura-chan...tem uma queda por caras mau-humorados?? – Disse Tenten risonha.

-Não mau-humorados...sérios e calados...e você não pode falar nada Tenten-chan, olha o Neji!

-Estraga prazeres... Não se preocupe, enquanto ao Gaara acho que o Izumo da portaria faz mais a minha...- Disse dando uma gargalhada no final.

-Hummm...então a Tenten tem uma queda por homens mais velhos? – Disse Temari

-Olha quem fala Teamri e o Genma???

Temeri cora. – Que que tem o Genma?

-Tirando o fato que ele arrasta mo asa para você? Nada! – Disso Ino (eu: sabe quando a gente faz aquele movimento igual de bixa desmunhecando?? Ela fez algo assim Itachi: Comparaçao tosca ¬¬­­ eu: Tem melhor? Itachi: Não eu: então não enche! Ò.o)

-Que isso gente!

-Que lindo...a Tema-chan ta corada – Disse a Hyuuga que ate agora só prestava atenção na conversa.

-E vocês, Ino e Hinata, vão continuar com o coração preso ao Naruto e o Sai?

-Fácil falar né testuda...foi logo em cima do Kazekage!

-Ei...eu não fui logo em cima dele porque ele é Kazekage...Sua interesseira! Òó

-Se a carapuça serviu...

-PORCA!!! A CULPA NÃO É MINHA SE VC SOBRÔ! Òó – Disse Sakura já em pe com os punhos cerrados.

-EU NÃO SOBREI!! – Disse de pé também.(Todo mundo lembra dos raiozinhos saindo dos olhos né? Pois é.)

-SOBROU SIM!

-NÃO SOBREI!

-SOBROU SIM! As outras garotas nem tentaram pará-las estava demasiado engraçado para elas não se entreterem com as caras de ódio das duas.

-NÃO SAOBREIIII TESTUDA!!

Sakura respirou fundo e disse mais serenamente o possível –Se você não sobrou me conte então quem será o felizardo? Pq eu definitivamente vou atrás do Gaara, a Temari, ela pode não admitir mas assim que nos formos para Konoha ela vai direto ao encontro do Genma, A Tenten nem precisa entrar em Konoha direito para achar o Izumo e tem a Hinata que todas nos sabemos que vai passar um tempo com um certo menino-cao e temos você – Com um sorriso de deboche no final.

-Hummmm...- Disse mordendo os lábios - AHHHH...EU SOBREI...A TESTUDA TEM RAZAO...Ó MUNDO CRUEL QUE LOIRAS LINDAS COMO EU SOBRAM E TESTUDAS DE CABELO ROSA VAO PARA FRENTE! – Disse Ino se fazendo de vitima SEM nenhum pingo de Ironia! O.O

Sakura cerrou os punhos e uma veia saltou da testa.

-Que isso Ino...não precisa ficar assim não – Todas estranharam o fato de Sakura não ter feito um escândalo – Nos tb achamos um ultraje uma loira tão bonita quando a Temari nesse estado. – Provocando gargalhada de Tenten, Hinata e Temari, Sakura sorria triunfalmente.

-EU NÃO ESTAVA FALANDO DA TEMARI EU ESTAVA FALNDO DE MIM!!!

-Oh...Desculpa não sabia que você se encaixa nessa categoria. – Disse a garota de cabelos róseos arrancando sorrisos dos garotos do lado de fora.

-TESTUDA!!!

-Sim, Porquinha – Falando com seu ar mais sereno.

--Arg...

-Mas se bem que podemos resolver esse seu problema...

-Como? – Disseram todas

-Ora...Tem o Chouji! – Disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-CHOUJI??? VC PIROU???

-Iie...Bom você sempre esta implicando com ele sobre o peso do mesmo e que ele come de mais... acho que isso tudo e preocupação...e nunca se sabe...

-Eu e o Chouji??? Você esta brincando neh?

-Iie – Responderam todas juntas

-Nani?

-Ino-chan...vocês têm uma iteração grande...nunca se sabe se algo pode sair daí.

-Concordo com a Hinata... Tirando a Temari e a Hinata nos três **éramos** apaixonadas por companheiros de time...

-Você não tem como sair dessa loirinha.

-Kuso! Vocês têm razão quem sabe eu não dou uma chance para ele?! – Disse sorrindo.

-Viu...agora você não esta mais sobrando.

-Eu não estava sobrando...

-Aff ¬¬ - Disseram todas.

Owariii

Minna...Gomen pelo capitulo minúsculo...mas eu prometo, que ainda hoje, nem que seja a 23:59 eu posto a continuação desse Cap,ok?

Itachi: Ate parece!

Eu: Eu juro ou não me chamo Giuliana Menezes Matos! Hun!

Itachi: I daí?

Eu: I daí que eu não ponho meu nome em algo que eu não posso cumprir eu amo ele demais para abandona-lo...e quando eu coloco meu nome no meio o negocio anda...

Itachi: Hun...

Eu: Você acha que esse pedaço sairia se eu não tivesse falado com a nee-san isso???

Itachi: Vc quem manda...

Eu: Ainda bem...alem do mais a gente apareceu pouco.. TT.TT

Itachi: Também acho...muito estranho a "nao presença" na fic

Eu: XD...Pode deixar que a gente aparece mais...amo conversar com você Ita-kun ¬

Itachi: Devia ter ficado calado...Cadê a outra loca para mandar ela escrever e me deixar em paz ¬¬

Eu: Já né

Kisus :

**MARCIA:**Brigada pelos elogios, por esta amando a fic e por ter gostado do desabafo! Brigada mesmo...fico muitooo feliz com isso. ...e pode esperar que o ultimo capitulo vai ser bem grande, para me desculpar pelos caps pequenos e as demoras

Beijus

**Rahfa-san**Pois é eu sou má...adoro detonar com eles especialmente o Sasuke XD

Sakura e Gaara rox! A minha primeira fic originalmente é deles so que eu não consegui passar da segunda pág no Word ¬¬

Itachi: Mentirosa..Isso pq vc é uma vagabunda e não escreve...

Eu: So por causa disso vc não vai mais aparecer nela ¬¬

Itachi: O.O

Eu:XD

Beijus

Nick: Diferente de vc eu não aprendo matérias exatas por osmose, enato seri bom acostumar com o turno da manha antes do 3 anos ¬¬ Kacau Chocolate: Acho que eles sofreram o suficiente...agora eles vai ficar morrendo de ciúmes...hohoho... 

Pode deixar que o Final vai ser feliz para nossas queridas kunoichis!

Beijus

**Cerejeira: **Itachi: Estou respondendo sua reviw pq ela ameaço de cahamar a outra maluca para elas ficarem me agarrando se eu não respondesse...Não eu não estava com ciúmes inner Itachi: Sei...Itachi: Não estava porra nenhuma...Inner Itachi: Se vc diz chefe Itachi: Arggg...Mas tenho que admitir que gostei da sua idéia de humilhação publica para o meu otouto tolo.

**Brunotop Wealey: **Bom o plano é até bozinho...o legal mesmo vai ser eles correndo atrás do prejuízo...hihihihihi.

Beijuss

**Uchiha Ayu: **Huahuhauhauhau...sem problemas eu tb ri no dia que ele falou isso...O bom é que eu estou na casa da minha nee-chan(a outra autora melhor amiga/nee-chan) e a maioria do povo já vazou lá de casa...mas hj eu volto para lá ¬¬, mas pelo menos a minha dindinha vai estar la (a dindinha é minha empregada que é tb quase uma baba para mim XD..Isso pq eu tenho 16 anos...mas eu a amo).

Gaa-kun é _**meo**_!

Agora eu tenho que dizer: Ayu eu te idolatro, amoooo suas fics "Solstício de Inverno" foi à inspiração que eu tive para a minha obra prima, vc não sabe como fez uma criança feliz com sua ídola deixando uma reviw na fic dela e dizendo que está muito massa TT.TT

Cara eu estou taooo emocionada... e ainda manda beijuss desmaia

Itachi: af..ainda vou ter que carregar...nas bastou a cadeira ter cedido hj com ela...o ser humano ainda desmaia...Já né Ayu...liga para ela não isso tudo e emoção...e deixa meu otouto tolo para lá e faz esse Uchiha no seu nome vir de mim "Cara isso soou estranho".

Kisus ;

**Meygan Kaname: **Eu me pergunto isso todo dia...se o povo ta gostando da fic ou do dialogo com o Itachi...pq putzz eu tenho que admitir que ta ficando muitoooo show a conversa...nem sei de onde sai tanta ofensas...Sem problemas e brigada!!

Ahhh...O Gaara esta sendo usado mas é para uma boa razão alem do mais a Sakura não esta falando nenhuma mentira!

E é serio...Gostei de vc! Depois desse comentari de "objeto sexual" cara...eu realmente gostei de vc!(nenhum pouco perva eu neh? Faze o que ossos do oficio!)

Kisus :

**Fé: **Arigatou..esta mais um cap e outro por vir!

Beijus :

**Ice Girl Letícia:** Hauuhauhauahauhau...que bom que esta gostando!! Hehehe...sou uma pessoa má! Pode deixar que eu amei sua sugestão de trazer o Deidara...e logo ele estará junto a mim e ao Itachi, neh Itachi?

Itachi: Se o Deidara explodir alguma coisa perto de mim ele morre! olhar assasino

Eu: Baba ¬

**Kisus :**

**-Sakamoto e Motoko-:** Ixiii...ainda não por agora mas de noite vai ter XD...

Já né

**fashunrey:** Como a Sakura disse a genialidade é para poucos ( no fundo foi eu que pensei isso, mas a gente abafa)

**Cat Tsuki:** Ebaaaa!!!

Que saber...to nem aí...esse problema é entra vc o Itachi e a nee-san...eu só agarro oi Itachi de vez enquanto e isso nem tem tanto problema assim pq o importante msm é o Gaa-kun ¬

Reação dos meninos só mais tarde...

Kisus :

**Uchiha Midori:** Brigada mas a fic "A Flor dos Uchiha" é da minha nee-san...Sugoi né??


	6. Capitulo V

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence...

Capítulo V –Tudo se resolve assim!

-Mas Tema-chan...admita, você ficou com uma quedinha pelo Genma não é não? – Disse Tenten com deboche.

-Eu?? E você e o Izumo? – Disse arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Que tem o Izumo? Oras eu disse que acho ele bonito...e vou atrás...quer dizer a Sakura vai atrás do Gaara, a Hinata com o Kiba...

-Eu-u n-nunca di-disse que ia passar u-um tempo com o K-Kiba-ku-kun – Disse Hinata corando.

-Depois de ver sua cor aí que achamos que você vai – Disse Ino rindo da garota.

Depois de alguns minutos...conversa vai...conversa vem irritando muito 5 shinobis do lado de fora que não sei como (eu: acho que alem de serem ninjas tem poderes jedais O.o Itachi: o Desenho é "Naruto" e não "Star Wars" eu: Você fala isso porque sabe que esta do lado negro da força XD...Itachi: mereço ¬¬) estavam se controlando mas para um certo Uchiha **aquilo **foi a gota d'agua.

-Ahh...Gente o Gaa-kun é tão kawaii...Sabe eu acho que já ate esqueci o objetivo dessa reunião??- "É agora" pensou Sakura - Acho que estou até me apaixonando por ele.

O Uchiha não sabe quando mas a ultima coisa que se lembra é de ter ficado extremamente quente...seu sangue correndo livremente e em uma velocidade incrivelmente rápida...e depois reparou o que tinha acontecido: A porta estava arrombada aos seus pés; As garotas estavam com uma expressão de espanto, Neji e Gaara com uma cara de "O que você pensa que esta fazendo?" Sai com uma cara de "Otário, agora nós estamos ferrados!" e Shikamaru com um "Isso vai ser problemático".

Sakura foi a primeira a sair do choque e se pronunciando:

-Uchiha Sasuke, o que você pensa que está fazendo? – Franzindo o cenho

-Eu-u... – Sim Uchiha Sasuke estava gaguejando e não tinha o que falar (eu: hohohohoh Itachi: otouto tolo passando humilhaçao publica...sorriso maligno eu: ¬ Itachi: que foi? Eu: ¬)

-Pensando melhor...O que vocês todos estão fazendo aí?"

-Ora, não é obvio, escutando a conversa de vocês – Disse um loiro recebendo olhares mortais.

-Nani?? – Falaram e uníssono com falsa surpresa.

-Bem...- Começou Sai

-Argg...Quer saber nos não ligamos que tenham escutado nossa conversa...foi ate bom...mas so queremos saber o porque de vocês estarem AQUI!! – Declarou a garota dos coques.

-Quer dizer que nos somos tão fáceis de esquecer – Disse em meio de um lamurio o Uchiha.

-Vocês podem nos ignorar facilmente...mas nós temos que sofrer eternamente??...É isso que você quis dizer?? – Retrucou uma Haruno muito irritada.

-É claro que não Sakura...mas pelo o que escutamos não acho que deve ser tão fácil..

-Quer saber Sasuke...Tanto faz!! Eu não ligo, mas alguém pode me responder à pergunta da Tenten? Que tal você Gaa-kun, você parece ser o mais centrado de todos poderia nos responder – E deu o seu melhor sorriso de todos os tempos.

-Bem..- começou o Sabaku, mas fora prontamente interrompido pelo Uchiha.

-Agora você vai ficar dando atenção para ele??

-Vou...Por acaso você esta com ciúmes?

- E se eu estiver?

-Sinto _Sasuke-kun,_ mas agora é tarde de mais.

-Como assim tarde de mais?

-Sasuke, eu NUNCA achei que você fosse mais burro que o Naruto! Eu disse que é tarde demais para você se preocupar comigo! Ta difícil o quer que eu desenhe??

-Eu, mais burro que o Naruto? Não me faça rir Sakura!

-Porque não Uchiha? Ate o Naruto... – apontou para o mesmo – Entendeu da primeira vez! (eu: hauhauhauahu..to amando escrever isso Itachi: ver meu otouto ser humilhado é realmente interessante).

-Eu entendi da primeira vez!

-Não pareceu...mas que saber que se dane Uchiha...como você escutou você foi meu passado e o Gaa-kun é o meu futuro! – Dizendo isso agarrou o braço do Sabaku que não fez nenhum protesto.(ah...quando o Sasuke arrombou a porta os meninos entraram depois dele)

-O que você esta fazendo agarrada no braço dele? – Falava um Uchiha raivoso

Owari...

Gomen minna ficou pequeno com 18 mim de atraso...mas esta aí...o MEU PC esta sendo disputado...Puta que pariu...por isso que eu odeio que toquem nas minhas coisas e sou possessiva! Arggg...odeio gente com as MINHAS coisas avacalhando a minha vida!

E para não demorar mais não vai ter conversa com Itachi...mas amanha eu compenso!

Amanhã respondo as reviwes!

Oyasumi


	7. Capitulo V Final

Disclaimer: O Sasuke é bonito...o céu é azul...I don't own Naruto but Kashimoto do!

**Aviso:**Esta tudo acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, ok?

As respostas estão lá embaixo junto à despedida...snif...snif

E para recompensá-los pela demora 14 paginas do Word

Capítulo V –Tudo se resolve assim!

**Parte Final**

-Além de burro ficou cego? E o que eu faço com o braço dele não te interessa! – Disse Sakura.

-Lógico que me interessa! – Respondeu o Uchiha.

-E desde quando o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer te interessa?

-Desde sempre!

-Ah...Sasuke, nem vem...argg...eu simplesmente não estou te entendendo Sasuke! – Disse a garota com nome de flor chorosa – O que você quer de mim? Diga-me! Você simplesmente sugou todas as minhas forças, Sasuke! Eu não agüento mais... – e parou de falar quando os soluços vieram.

Sakura ia ir em direção as outras, mas foi impedida por um Kazekage que a abraçou deixando a kunoichi chorar em seus braços lançando um olhar reprovador para um certo Uchiha.

-Sasuke-teme você magoou a Sakura-chan...de novo. – As palavras de Naruto acertaram seu coração como uma kunai, depois do que ouvira preferia ficar a vida inteira na Tsukyomi de seu falecido irmão e rever aquela noite á machucar mais uma vez.(Itachi: O.O eu: Que foi? Itachi: Vc...fez...ele...me...matar? eu: Gomen xuxu...mas é mais pratico com vc morto...alem do mais vc ainda não morreu no mangá...ainda...graças a deus Itachi: O.O eu: que foi? Itachi: Paia por isso que vc me pos aqui para essa tortura? Eu: Nani? Itachi: Agora eu entendi, morri e fui para o inferno...hun eu: Itachi.. TT.TT Itachi: Não chora que eu sei que é falso! Eu: sai correndo...Itachi:...alguns minutos depois kuso...sai andando).

Os outros olhavam a cena. Estavam chocados. Por quê? Simples. Sabaku no Gaara estava consolando a kunoichi.

-Sakura...- Sasuke chamou docemente.

-O que foi Uchiha? – Respondeu friamente

-Posso falar com você?

-Estou a todo ouvidos?

-Eu quero dizer em particular?

-Para você me seduzir com seu charme? – Disse ironicamente.

-Sakura...Me desculpe, eu só quero conversar com você...Onegai...Só uma chance? – Disse com a voz mais doce o possível e com o olhar mais pidão que ela já vira. O amava, não podia negar.

- Respirou fundo Arigatou Gaara-sama! – Disse sorrindo para o outro.

-O que aconteceu com o Gaa-kun? – Disse lhe retribuindo o sorriso. Sasuke ficou mortalmente enciumado, mas não podia explodir e correr o risco de perder sua única chance.

-Garotas...Vocês podem nos deixar sozinhos? – Disse a kunoichi de cabelos rosa.

-Hai – E saíram. Temari arrastando Shikamaru e um apaixonado Gaara. Ino chamou Sai que logo a seguiu. Tenten saiu sem nem olhar para o Hyuuga que foi atrás da jovem. Naruto também fora arrastado por Hinata que murmurava algo sobre não ter comido nada, divertindo a kunoichi de olhos perolados.

-O que você quer Uchiha? – Disse Sakura com cansaço na voz (Itachi: Irmãozinho tolo... cadê ela? Deidara: Chegando E aí, un? Itachi: Que diabos você esta fazendo aqui? Deidara: Chamaram-me aqui...na verdade eu fui obrigado pq eu não queria vir já que vc está aqui ¬¬ Itachi: Você acha que eu quero que você esteja aqui? Nem morto...Kuso...eu estou morto...mas isso não vem ao caso...rala peito travesti! Òó Deidara: Relaxa Uchiha...vem cá...cadê a dona da fic,un? Itachi: Não sei! Deidara: Brigaram, un?sorriso maroto Itachi: Vai-te catar...e eu e ela não somos um casal...ela só me agarra...prefere o outro assassino em potencial Deidara: Ciúmes, un? Itachi: ¬¬ vai explodir alguma coisa,vai! Deidara: Boa idéia, yeah! Itachi: LONGE DE MIM!)

-Bom...na verdade...

-Argg...Para que você disse que quer conversar se nem sabe começar???!!!

-Calma Sakura...Isso é difícil para mim, ok?

-Ok ¬¬

-Kuso...vou ter que falar de uma vez...

-O que? – Disse soando entediada

-Sakura...Ai shiteru!

Silencio.

**Sakura's POV**

Ai shiteuru? O kami-sama eu escutei direito? Uchiha Sasuke disse que me ama? Ai o que eu faço??

_Sakura, não caia na dele_

Mas ele deve estar falando a verdade...Isso não é normal vindo dele.

_Pensa...ele te disse isso justamente hoje. HOJE! Depois que escutou aquilo tudo...Deve estar brincando com os nossos sentimentos de novo...E ainda existe o Gaara...lembra de tudo que você acha dele?_

Não inner...acho que...dessa vez é diferente...e eu vou acreditar...sim, eu me lembro, mas eu não o amo. Se há alguém que pode possuir meu coração essa pessoa é Uchiha Sasuke!

_Depois não diga que eu não avisei!_

**Sakura's POV off**

-Nee... Sasuke-kun – Ela disse acabando com o silencio.

**Sasuke's POV **

Kami-sama ela vai falar alguma coisa! Porque eu me sinto tão idiota pensando isso? Aff esquece! Sasuke-kun...ele colocou o sufixo...isso é bom, não é?

-Sim, Sakura

-É verdade?

-Que eu te amo? – Eu disse fazendo-a corar. Kami, como ela fica linda corada!

-H-hai – Disse gaguejando parecendo a Hinata.

-Sim, Sakura...eu te amo...sempre te amei!

-Verdade? – Olhei para seus olhos...aquele mar verde que tanto me atrai.

-Hai...acho que te amo desde sempre. – Disse soltando uma risada.

-Nani? – Ela me perguntou confusa. Esquece o que eu disse ela fica linda quando esta confusa.

-Eu me apaixonei por você naquele dia em que eu parti. Quando a vi me esperando, meu coração bateu mais forte... – Eu falei me apoiando na parede de lado – Não podia deixá-la ir comigo, era muito perigoso. Por um segundo quase cedi, mas aí eu descobri que te amava, quando percebi que podia te perder...Talvez você me esperasse...talvez não...Era um risco que eu estava disposto a correr por você, porque sabia que você estaria segura. – Ela começou a chorar...Kami-sama será que eu falei algo errado? – Sakura o que foi? – Perguntei sentando ao seu lado.

-Nada Sasuke-kun...

-Sakura eu te conheço bem...tem algo de errado.

-Sasuke-kun...Porque você demorou tanto para me dizer?

Passei o braço em volta dela, aconchegando em meu peito, e sem nenhum protesto ela aceitou meu cafuné (eu: Oishiii...amo cafuné Itachi: aí esta você! Eu: Hun Deidara: Art is a Banga, yeah! Eu: ¬¬ Deidara: Que foi, un? Eu: você tem certeza que não sabe? Deidara: Acho que não eu: ¬¬ Deidara: Que foi, un? Itachi e eu: ¬¬ deidara: o.o)

-Eu não sei Sakura...eu não sei. Mas eu estou aqui. – Me ajoelhei no chão em frente a ela – E você me aceita?

-Hã?

-Você me aceita de volta?

**Sasuke's POV Off**

Os olhos da jovem kunoichi se encheram de lágrimas.

-Sasuke-kun...

-Sakura – disse o Uchiha triste – Você realmente me esqueceu?

-Iie! Eu te amo Sasuke-kun...

-E o _Gaa-kun _– Disse o moreno com cara de nojo. Sim, Uchiha Sasuke ficava lindo com ciúmes.

-Esta com ciúmes, Uchiha?

-Não me chame assim...e estou sim...tem algo contra?

-Eu? Não...só que eu nunca imaginei que o Vingador iria sentir ciúmes de mim – Disse risonha.

-Lógico...não fui eu que algum tempo atrás estava chorando por mim...esquecendo-me...declarando amor eterno para aquele idiota e agora dizendo que me ama!

-Nee...Sasuke-kun...eu tenho algo para te contar

-...

-Nos sabíamos que vocês estavam ali o tempo todo...na verdade nos escutamos a voz do Naruto e a Hinata ativou o Byakugan e viu vocês...

-Nani? Então era tudo uma mentira?!

-Uma parte sim! A parte do Gaara era mentira, pelo menos quando eu disse que estava apaixonada por ele!...Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu podia esquecê-lo!

-E eu aqui morrendo de ciúmes atoa! – Estava borbulhando de raiva, mas lembrou-se de Sakura, não podia se dar ao luxo de discutir com ela...e a mesma simplesmente cortando-o de sua vida. Não iria suportar perde-la...mais uma vez. Sorriu marotamente – Sakura eu estava lá fora sofrendo por amor...sofrendo por você e você aqui tentando me ferir? – Disse como se fosse a vitima da historia.

-Sasuke-kun...Gomen...mas no fundo você mereceu! Você diz que me ama, mas porque não me disse quando voltou?

Teria que admitir...não sabia o porquê ou talvez sabia mas _aquele _motivo era muito humilhante.

-Porque eu...eu sou um covarde Sakura.

-Nani?

-Eu acho que fiquei com medo de te magoar mesmo sabendo que você ainda me amava.

-Sasuke-kun – a kunoichi agora estava abraçada a ele e fazia carinho em seus cabelos...Deveria se rebaixar mais vezes, a recompensa sempre valia á pena (eu: kawaiii - Itachi: melosa ¬¬ eu: ¬¬ Deidara??? XD Deidara: Art is a bang, yeah? Eu: esquece ¬¬ Itachi: bem feito! Eu: fica quieto!¬¬)

-Sakura...Você me perdoa?

-Doshite?

-Por tudo! Serei seu escravo eternamente se você que quiser, mas me perdoa? – O Uchiha encontrava-se ajoelhado, com o rosto apoiado na barriga da kunoichi e suas mãos agarrando a cintura da mesma (eu: ¬ Deidara: Art is a bang, yeah! Eu: ¬¬ Itachi? Itachi: chora eu: ¬¬ eu deixo itachi: o que? Eu: matar o Deidara! Deidara: O.o Itachi: Com prazer sorriso assassino eu: ¬ Deidara: Socorro! sai correndo Itachi: vai atrás...ainda sorrindo eu: Itachi vai matar o Deidara ¬)

-Sasuke-kun -

-Então? – Perguntou o Uchiha esperançoso.

-Você promete que nunca vai me deixar?

-Prometo **minha** Flor de Cerejeira – Com aquela clara demonstração de possessividade mais linda do mundo (na opinião dela...ok eu admito na minha também ¬)

-E que não vai me fazer sofrer?

-Prometo o que você quiser e faço o que você quiser só para vê-la sorrir para mim!

-Ahh... Sasuke-kun...- A jovem de cabelos róseos ajoelhou em frente o amado e começou a depositar vários beijos no rosto e no pescoço do moreno. Os olhos ônix exibiam um brilho incomum.

-Isso quer dizer que você me perdoa? – Disse ironicamente.

-Claro que sim, Sasuke-kun – Dando um beijo longo e apaixonado (eu: não sou boa em caracterizar beijos Itachi: sei.. eu: ¬¬)

-Sakura...- começou o shinobi sério – eu sei que fui um idiota por não ter me declarado antes e ter feito você sofrer...eu sei que sou um idiota...demo...-Os dois shinobis estavam com as respirações cessadas, Sakura por que não estava apreensiva e Sasuke pelo que ia perguntar – Você aceita casar com esse idiota?

A kuinoichi de cabelos róseos ficou estática com a pergunta por que **NUNCA** em sua existência Uchiha Sasuke iria propor-la em casamento e por este motivo não sabia como reagir, travando uma luta com sua mente. O jovem Uchiha por sua vez, estava demasiadamente nervoso, uma provável rejeição fazia o sangue em suas veias circular mais rápido.

-Nee..- A rosada começou, prendendo a atenção do moreno falando com um brilho nos olhos – É claro que eu aceito Sasuke-kun. – Pulando no colo do moreno e agarrando as pernas em volta dele.

-Sakura...**minha** Sakura-chan – Disse o moreno no intervalo dos beijos.

-Sua? – Disse a kuinoichi com ama voz sapeca.

-Sim, **minha** só **minha** – Disse com uma voz sedutora e extremamente possesiva( eu: quando é que a voz dele não é sexy e possesiva? ¬ Itachi: ¬¬ eu: fica triste não a sua também é XD Itachi: Hun "hohoho ela acha minha voz sexy...toma otouto tolo u.u" Deidara: E a minha, un? Eu: Deidara...não estraga o momento Deidara: TT.TT)

Sasuke e Sakura começaram uma serie de beijos amorosos e declarações de amor esterno entre os mesmos.

--

--

--

Enquanto saiam o Hyuuga estava extremamente irritado pois a jovem de coquem nem lhe dera a atenção.Ela caminhava pelo corredor em direção ao quarto que estava alojada, quando Neji a puxou pelo pulso.

-Tenten...

-O que é Hyuuga? – Disse áspera

-Tudo que você disse sobre mim é verdade?

-O que você acha? – Disse ironicamente.

-Sabe Tenten, eu não fico magoado pelas coisas que você disse... – Começou e prontamente prendendo a atenção da kunoichi que ainda não virara o rosto – Mas ficarei magoado se você não ouvir as diversas coisas que eu amo em você.

"_diversas coisas que eu amo em você"_

Essa frase impregnou a mente da kunoichi. A jovem Mitarashi virou-se para o shinobi com os olhos marejados:

-O qu-que você disse?

-Tenten...- Neji disse segurando ambas as mãos da garota – Ai shiteru Tenten...

-NÃO – Gritou a kunoichi – Você não me ama Neji...você só esta falando da boca para fora, depois de tudo que escutou! Você só esta brincando com os meus sentimentos – disse em meio de soluços.

-Tenten eu nunca brincaria com os seus sentimentos!

-Claro que sim! Você esta brincando com eles exatamente agora Neji! Não me venha com a desculpa esfarrapada que você descobriu que me ama depois do que eu disse! Hyuuga Neji eu não vou cair nesse seu _charme de quinta categoria_! – Disse com lagrimas escorrendo seu belo rosto e bufando.

-Tenten...eu não descobri que te amo hoje...eu já a _amava_ faz muito tempo.

-Nani? – Disse com os olhos novamente marejados.

Neji segurou a garota pelo queixo forçando-a olhar para o mesmo nos olhos – Eu te amo, mais do que a mim mesmo, e do que o clã que você tanto odeia. Você é tudo para mim! Não posso mudar meus sentimentos, mas com uma palavra sua eu nunca mais te incomodo.

-O que você quer dizer com isso Neji?

-Me diga que você não me ama mais, que não me quer por perto com meu _charme de quinta categoria _– disse levemente sorrindo e com a outra mão limpando as lagrimas da kunoichi – e eu sumo da sua vida para sempre...

Tenten sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido pelas suas veias, sentiu o rosto queimar, as pernas ficarem tremulas e a voz se perdera no meio do caminho. Não sabia o que dizer depois desta inesperada declaração, mas uma coisa é certa não queria que o Hyuuga fosse embora.

-Então Tenten? – Disse o Hyuuga serio

-Neji?

-...

-Eu não quero que você vá embora... – Um leve sorriso escapou dos lábios do jovem. Ele não queria ir, mas sabia que _ela _não queria que ele fosse, embora estivesse fazendo jogo duro até alguns segundos atrás.

-...

-...

O Hyuuga fez menção de ir embora, mas a jovem apertou seu pulso, sorriu mentalmente, e virou-se para encarar a kunoichi corada.

-Neji?

-...

-Não vá...

-Mas você não me quer aqui...então não há nada que me faça ficar. – Fazendo novamente menção de ir na direção oposta.

-E-eu te quero aqui Neji... – Disse corando mais um pouco.

-Não parece...

-Por favor Neji! Eu...eu te amo! – Uma lágrima solitária trilhou seu caminho pelo rosto da kunoichi.

O Hyuuga sorriu – Sim, eu sei – Envolvendo a jovem em um abraço.

-Hyuuga Neji...- disse se _tentando_ (sei ate parece que ela queria sair dali ¬¬) se livrar do abraço e encarando um shinobi com um sorriso triunfal no rosto - Seu idiota! – dando um murro no ombro do mesmo.

-Idiota por quê?

-Argg...Neji – disse fazendo um bico que na opinião do garoto era extremamente adorável – Você me enganou!

-Eu te enganei? – Disse rindo debochadamente...abraçado a cintura da kunoichi.

-Sim...

-Ora, então quer dizer que meu charme de quinta categoria funciona? – Falou zombeiro. Escutou sua gargalhada. Vencera! Sim, agora ela era inteiramente **dele**. A fez olhar para ele e a embala em um longo, doce e apaixonado beijo.

-Tenten?

-Sim, Neji?

-Você como **minha** propriedade esta proibida de chegar perto dos portões de Konoha sem a **minha** presença! – Disse serio. Tenten estava prestes a retrucar o "_minha propriedade"_ quando seu deu conta "_Portões de Konoha?_". É claro! Ele estava falando do...Izumo? Hyuuga Neji com ciúmes, as coisas estavam melhores do que ela imaginava. Não iria respondê-lo mal, porque amou o ato de ciúmes e simplesmente disse:

-Sim, Neji – Aconchegando-se no peitoral do garoto de olhos perolados.

--

--

--

Ino saiu do aposento e dirigiu-se para a varanda da sala e apoiou na grade olhando a lua (eu: nossa daqui a pouco o teclado ta com mel...pq ó capitulo meloso kami-sama !). Suspiro. Uma sombra. Ela nem precisa olhar para trás para saber quem é, só podia ser _ele_:

-O que você quer? – Disse desinteressada

-Conversar – Respondeu curtamente.

-Não temos nada para conversar Sai...

-Você pode achar que não...mas nós temos que conversar, especialmente depois de tudo que eu ouvi...

-Sai, você não têm que se desculpar ou se sentir responsável eu..- mas foi cortada pelas palavras do shinobi.

-Não é questão de me desculpar Ino! Eu não sabia se o que sentia por você era amor ate algumas horas atrás, porque você sabe que eu só fui descobrir o que eram laços com a feiosa e o pintinho...Até hoje desconheço muita coisa sobre sentimentos. Não posso culpá-la por querer escutar uma declaração ou caricias...mas gostaria de aprender se você me ensinasse.

-Sai...eu – sua face que estava antes surpresa foi tomada por um sorriso – adoraria te ensinar a me amar...se você me perdoar por tudo que eu disse.

-Não há nada a se perdoar...às vezes nos precisamos de um tapa na cara para acordar para as coisas importantes da vida, não é? – Disse com um meigo sorriso (eu: sim, vocês leram certo...era um sorriso meigo e nada assustador...Itachi, você esta quieto! Itachi: Vc estava me ignorando eu: e vc ficou sentido?? - Itachi corado não! Eu: kawaii ¬) – E ciúmes é algo que eu não tenho certeza do que é, mas com certeza o seu funcionou – Ela riu. Sabia que ele falava de quando mencionaram seu companheiro de equipe Chouji

O shinobi envolveu a kunoichi e a puxou para um beijo. Um beijo com muita língua na opinião de Ino...Nada mal para quem não tem sentimentos...Pera aí, ate a onde ela saiba ele nunca tinha beijado ninguém...então, como??? A kunoichi quebrou o beijo.

-Onde você aprendeu a beijar tão bem assim? – Perguntou um pouco alterada com as mãos na cintura.

-Lendo um livro...Vc gostou? – Agora com um sorriso hentai nos rosto

-Livro? Que livro? – Perguntou com a sobracelha arqueada

-Ok...eu admito! Eu peguei o Icha Icha Paradise emprestado com o Kakashi-sempai. – A loira soltou uma gargalhada e abraçou o namorado. Namorado? Achava que as coisas iam ficar assim depois daquela noite.

-Então ser uma pessoa hentai é mais fácil do que ter sentimentos?

Sorriu malicioso – Acho que sim.

--

--

--

A jovem Hyuuga andava em direção a cozinha seguida do ninja hiper ativo numero um, que não parava de falar de ramen.E como as garotas disseram a doce Hyuuga estava pondo as garrinhas de fora:

-Naruto, Chega! – Gritou a Hyuuga (eu: O.o Hinata falou sem gaguejar e gritou com o Naruto o.O...nem eu to acreditando Itachi: ¬¬ eu: que foi? O.õ) – Será que você não pode falar sobre outra coisa ou não falar nada?!

O jovem Uzumaki estava espantado, pois quando é que a jovem Hyuuga iria falar daquele jeito?

-Gomen Hinata-chan – Disse mas para si mesmo do que para ela – É que eu não sei como te falar...

-Fa-falar o-oque?

-Hinata-chan...eu sou um lerdo, só hoje me disseram que você me ama, porque até então achava que você tivesse alguma alergia de mim – disse fazendo bico.

-Na-naruto-kun...

-Hinata-chan, eu te amo e agora que descobri que é recíproco, nós..err...poderíamos ficar juntos?

-Você quer-r di-dizer na-namorar?

-Hai...mas se você me quiser perto de você e especialmente se você não desmaiar as coisas vão ser mais fáceis...- Terminou o Uzumaki com um sorriso bobo na face.

-E-eu aceito! – Exclamou a jovem confiante.

-Você não ia correndo atrás do baka do Kiba quando a gente chagasse em Konoha nee? – Disse fazendo o bico "a la" Uzumaki Naruto

A kunoichi sorriu docemente – Não, eu não ia Naruto-kun...e-eu te amo d-demais pa-para isso...

-Então se eu te beijar agora você não vai desmaiar, néh?

-N-não

O loiro puxou a recente namorada para um beijo que demonstrava todo afeto que sentia pela garota, mas tudo que é doce um dia acaba, porque o shonobi passeava as mãos pelas costas da garota que somado ao beijo mais tudo que acontecera mais cedo era muita emoção para um coração frágil desmaiando nos braços do mesmo.

-OH...HINATA!! VOCÊ PROMETEU!! DATTEBAYO...O QUE EU FAÇO AGORA??

-Naruto!!! – Sim, reconheceu prontamente aquela voz...e quando ela estava por perto ele nunca saía ileso.

-N-ne-j-ji?

-Naruto suspiro CORRE!!! – Correndo atrás do loiro que se encontrava com Hinata no colo, ativando o Byakugan deixando uma Tenten apreensiva para trás.

-NEJIII!!! EU TO COM A HINATA NO COLO!!! NÃO É SUA OBRIGAÇAO PROTEGE-LA NÃO???

-EU ESTOU FAZENDO ISSO...PROTEGENDO-A DE **VOCE** BAKA!!! – Gritou o Hyuuga alterado (eu:sim vocês leram bem, Hyuuga Neji gritou u.u)

-Ele não toma jeito mesmo u.u – Suspirou a jovem dos coques.

--

--

--

O nosso casal mais problemático estava na escada, ambos encostados na parede olhando para o nada em completo silencio, até que...

-Temari...sabe muito problemático ficar calado mas também é muito problemático falar, mas será muito mais problemático ainda vê-la ficar mais problemática do que o normal se eu não falar a coisa problemática que você quer que eu fale...(eu: morrendo de rir não resisti fazer algo assim... Itachi: Problemática eu: Olha pro Itachi...kkkkkkkkk... problemática... limpando as lagrimas)

-Nani? – Disse a kunoichi de Suna cortando o gênio de Konoha por não ter entendido absolutamente nada pela quantidade de "problemáticos" em uma só frase!

-Que coisa problemática – Falou entre suspiros.

-Se é tão _problemático_ falar, porque não fica quieto? – Bufou a kunoichi.

-Temari...Temari...O negocio é o seguinte: Desde que você voltou para Suna da primeira vez que nos vimos...a vida ficou mais problemática que o normal. Porque Um: Você é definitivamente a pessoa mais problemática que eu conheci; Dois: Você de um forma problemática fica na minha mente quando eu durmo ou quando estou acordado e as nuvens só tem graça se elas me lembram você...

Silencio...

Mais Silencio...

-Não vai falar nada?

A kunoichi abriu a boca varias vezes mas a voz não saía. E o fato dele tirá-la a voz a irritava a tornava "problemática" como ele dizia. Mas como a voz não saía ia respondê-lo de outra maneira. Com um beijo avassalador Tamari surpreendeu Shikamaru. Sabe aquilo nem era tão problemático assim e falava tudo sem que uma palavra tivesse que ser proferida. Entregou-se ao beijo a assim ficaram ate precisarem do famoso oxigênio.

Caminharam de mãos dadas ate o sofá. Ela sentou em cima do colo dele, e assim ficaram: Temari aconchegada em seu peitoral com uma mão mechando no cabelo dele. Os outros foram chegando pouco a pouco. Sasuke abraçado possessivamente a Sakura, sentaram-se em uma poltrona (numa posição parecida com a do Shika e da Tema). Naruto depois de se livrar de Neji, com a doce Hyuuga adormecida em seu colo. Neji mas a frente com Tenten o segurando pela mão e Ino e Sai de mãos dadas.

Não precisavam dizer nada. Todos sabiam o que acontecera naquela noite. Os detalhes ficariam para o outro dia...E assim ficaram os casais: um curtindo a presença do outro vez ou outra trocando beijos...

--

--

--

O Kazekage caminhou ate seu aposento com a cabeça estourando...Era muito "problemático", como diria Shikamaru, juntar aquele bando de desmiolados. Era muito orgulho e burrice acumulado na opinião dele. Viu finalmente todos os casais juntos (finalmente) conversando na sala. Como o amor um sentimento tão simples pode ser tão complicado ao mesmo tempo? Talvez não seja o amor complicado, mas sim as pessoas que o complicam, esta resposta soa mais plausível. Encontrava-se em seus devaneios quando a porta bateu e logo permitindo a entrada de uma kunoichi de cabelos róseos.

-Gaa-kun?

-...

-Arigatou

-Hun...

-Gomen...

-Doshite?

-Por ter te usado... – Disse baixando a cabeça.

-Me usado?

-Sim, para fazer ciúmes no Sasuke-kun – Gaara riu.

-Não se preocupe, eu entendo. Mas te perdôo com uma condição!

-Qual?

-_Gaa-kun_ – Ela riu. Entendera o que ele queria dizer.

-Mas uma vez arigatou Gaa-kun. E obrigada por ter juntado a todos. – Disse finalizando com uma piscadela e se retirando do aposento.

-Hun...Haruno, você é uma caixinha de surpresas.

Mas ela estava certa, armara tudo desde o inicio. Ele que havia pedido aqueles exatos ninjas para o escoltarem ate Suna, pois havia descoberto sobre a reunião, ter uma irmã que fala alto e pelos cotovelos serve para alguma coisa. Sabia que elas os expulsariam e ele os levaria de volta a casa para espiá-las e de uma vez por todos escutarem o que a idiotice e a lerdeza amorosa dos mesmos só os machucariam e não dariam nenhum fruto. E é claro que elas iriam descobrir a presença deles, com Naruto por perto este fato era certo. O resto? Era só esperar o Uchiha ficar enciumado que as coisas fluírem naturalmente. Não haviam o escolhido aos 15 anos como Kazegake atoa, não é?

**Fim**

Minna,

Gomen pela demora! Queria ter postado dia 1 mas toda hora algum ser humano arrumava um motivo para me tirar de casa ¬¬ e a porcaria da inspiração não vinha de jeito nenhum! O que veio deu para fazer "isso" que vocês leram, pq vamos lá ta bem ruinzinho esse fim, neh? To mundo feliz...Aff, mas tenho que levar em conta que eu não estou escrevendo uma tragédia.

Demorei 1 mês e 4 dias mas consegui! Aleluia! A outra fic esta onde eu deixei pretendo estar perto do fim no meio do ano, mas postarei quando eu já tiver pelo menos a aparição da nossa personagem fictícia principal grande.

Se alguém quiser ler manda uma mensagem ou deixa na reviw o seu email que eu mando. Pq eu sou uma pessoa que ama opinião e sei levar criticas construtivas...agora ofensas eu não sou obrigada a tolerar!

E me desculpem pelo sumiço do Itachi...mas é que eu não estava tendo idéias boas para as nossas conversas. Minha innerItachi esta bem parada...Tadinha esta se preparando psicologicamente para a volta as aulas ¬¬

Obrigada pelas reviwes e por terem acompanhado e suportado a minha lerdeza e vagabundagem! Ahhh...odeio despedidas...TT.TT. Espero que tenham gostado da fic(por mais bobinha que ficou) e muitoo obrigada pelos elogios TT.TT

Itachi: Para com esse drama!

Eu: Mas se eu não fizer um drama...nao sou eu!!! E admita você também esta triste com o fim da fic, pq vamo lá acho que o povo mais gostou das nossas conversas do que da fic mesmo...e Ice Girl, o Itachi não matou o Deidara fica tranqüila!

Kisus minna!

Ate à próxima fic!

Já né

Itachi: Já né

**Rahfa-san**Que bom que tenha gostado!

Sim, SakuGaara rulez!

E sim eu falo com o Itachi como bem entender òó

Kisus

**Kacau Chocolate**Hoho...espero que goste...E sim o Sasuke-kun esta implorando!!! risada maligna

Você não perde por esperar do Gaa-kun...hehe ele é muitooo mais esperto do que parece u.u

Kisus

**Uchiha Ayu**Paia com Itachi...ele ficou mo sentido! Mas deixa para lá...

¬ Serio se você continuar me elogiando eu não vou chegar nem ao meio do ano...é muita emoção para uma pessoa só

Eu amoo os apelidos Testuda e Porquinha...ninguém supera!

Kisus

**Binutti-chan**Por isso que eu escrevi a fic...elas merecem dar o troco u.u ! Brigada..eu acho que realmente tenho o dom de conversar com o Itachi...putz as vezes eu fico impressionada com as coisas que eu escrevo, nem parece que saiu da minha cabeça o.O...

Kisus

**Meygan Kaname** Hohohoh...mas aí que esta a graça deixá-los curiosos XD

E você ainda tem coragem de perguntar o porque??? O Shino o problema dele é que ele gosta de inseto! Eca! No mais é ate kawaii o jeito misterioso dele...mas o Lee eu nem comento u.u !

**Kisus**

** Dora Delacour: **Brigada -

Chantagem emocional não funciona comigo ¬¬ E estou tentando isso com a Nihal...para ver se ela me da o Gaa-kun, Lorde Pirata ¬

Desculpa a demora...mas o que importa é que eu terminei

Kisus

**Cat Tsuki** Eu sei...mas a inspiração não coopera ¬¬

Kisus

**Cerejeira**Eu acho que não sou a única sadomasoquista aqui... u.u

Kisus

**Uchiha Haru**Como assim você empresta o Gaara? Eu faço o que eu quiaer com o MEU Gaa-kun...certo Gaa-kun?

Gaara: Certo! abraçando possesivamente a autora

Eu: ¬

**Fé:** Serio to achando que eu vou virar comediante vocês pessoas riem de mais u.u!

Hohoho...valeu embora nesse cap não tenha muitas, mas quem sabe em outras fics?? Pq agora eu só vou conversar com ele pq não se meche em time que está ganhando u.u

Kisus

**Uchiha Midori**Brigada!! Alguém correu atrás da minha fic -

**Kisus**

Alexandra: Brigada!

Espero que goste do final!

**Ice Girl Leticia**Hohohohoh...Espero que tenha gostado da aparição do Deidara...e não ele não morreu, e me desculpa a hostilidade para com ele mas com você agüenta um ser que fica fazendo mini explosões o tempo todo e fala "Art is a bang, yeah" e no final de todas as frases "un"???? Ò.ô

Itachi: Apoiado u.u

Kisus

Itachi: Já né

**Marimary-chan** Pode deixar eu sei que ele me ama...mas meu coração pertence ao Gaa-kun

Kisus

E o Itachi agradece o beijo e manda outro para você...ele só não diz pessoalmente pq acha quer vai acabar com a imagem de assassino dele

Kisus

**Petite Perle**: Pode deixar o Sasuke-teme não vai por a mão no MEU Gaa-kun

Kisus

**Nessa:** Vc é outra maníaca que ama a historia de uma maníaca...mas fazer o que neh? Hehehehe...

Brigada por amar minha estória! XD

Espero que goste do fim também!

Kisus!


End file.
